Fame
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: From the moment Hinamori Amu became part of the Seiyo Academy of Arts she has been labeled a loser for being great at singing. She promises that she will make people see that her friends are losers by winning the most sought after title: Queen of the Arts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 1

Seiyo Academy of the Arts…the best place ever. I have been here since I was a freshman. I am Amu Hinamori, a junior majoring in the art of Vocal Music. That isn't one of the most popular choices you see…

In this school it's similar to a normal high school. There are the jocks and then here there are the actors. They're supposedly amazing. There are the cheerleaders and those are the dancers. There are the B-listers and those are the other instruments. And then there are the nerds…everyone else, including those who love comedy, singing, and painting.

Guess who I am?

Oh, wait! I'm forgetting the ultimate person on top. He's the most genius musical composer since that lewd Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a multi talented genius. And handsome to boot.

And I've been in love with him since the moment I met him. Well…I didn't really talk to him. More like bumped into him and touched his violin…which no one is supposed to touch. And he didn't even freak out.

I remember that day perfectly because it was also the day that I applied here and auditioned…

_My two dads were driving me to the school, happy for me. I know two dads is weird but I could care less. My dad, Harry, who was incidentally English, was my biological father but I knew that my mother was Japanese. They told me._

"_Dad, Papa…thanks for driving me. I'm so nervous" I said. I smoothed down my long pink hair and looked in my compact mirror. I looked very good and very professional. Papa smiled at me._

"_Your welcome, sparrow. But don't worry. You'll do great" Papa said. Dad nodded in agreement._

"_Tsumugu is right, darling. You'll do fantastic!" Dad said. I bit my lip and nodded. I got out of the car and looked down. A cream camisole, a navy blazer, dark wash jeans and black knee high boots that my dad bought. Dad actually helped me pick the outfit._

"_I'll call you when I'm finished" I said. They nodded and they both blew me a kiss. I waved and turned back around and slammed into the back of a tall person. I fell over and the person I bumped into fell over as well._

"_O-oh! I'm so sorry!" I screeched. Everyone turned and gasped. They looked at me in shock. The person turned around on the ground and looked at me. He had penetrating dark blue eyes and a shock of dark blue hair. He was painfully pale but very handsome._

"_It's fine, don't worry" he murmured quietly. On my lap was papers strewn from the violin case that was resting on my foot. I stacked the papers and handed them to him._

"_It's not okay…I-I'm so s-sorry. Here" I stammered, giving him the violin. He stood up and took it. I was leaning up to him, looking like I was pleading when the violin case opened. A beautiful violin started to fall out. I caught it and people shouted in outrage. A girl with violet eyes stood with a guy with auburn hair. They were glaring at me._

"_It's fine I said. Thank you…" he murmured. I realized he was basically asking for my name._

"_Amu. My name is Amu…and you?" I asked, turning red. He smirked at me._

"_Ikuto. Pleasure. See you around…" he said. His hand brushed over mine and he pulled me up before walking away. I stared after him and the two people who had glared at me. They walked together in a tight group._

"_Are you here for auditions?" asked someone. I looked down to see a petite girl with long and flowing blonde hair. She was small and she looked me straight in the eye._

"_Um…yeah. Are you?" I asked. She nodded and smiled a little._

"_I'm here to audition for singing. Come with me" she said. I nodded and we walked in silence. I could hear the whispers._

"_Did you see her touch Tsukiyomi-san's violin? That's never happened!" I heard one girl whisper. There wasn't a response because I glared at them. The girl I was talking to smiled appreciatively._

"_I like you. My name's Rima. And you're Amu" the girl said. I nodded and then opened my mouth to speak when we got to the large Admissions Center. We entered and went to the desk. The woman looked down at her clipboard._

"_Hinamori Amu. You're up first. Enter the first door on the right" she said, not even bothering to look up. I waved goodbye to Rima and she smiled at me. I walked into the room. A man and a woman sat at the table. The man had blonde hair with a random piece of hair hanging down. The woman had long brown hair and sparkling golden eyes._

"_Hello, Hinamori-san. I am Tsukasa Hotori. You have applied to major in Vocal Music and minor in Piano?" the man said. I nodded once._

"_I'm Delphi Usui. I'm head of the Vocal Music Department" said the woman. I looked at her in a calculating way. Her voice was so musical that I shouldn't be surprised._

"_Then you may begin your audition" Hotori-san said. I nodded once again and walked over to the Grand Piano. I started to play quietly. And then I started to sing:_

Funny

Did you hear that

Funny

Yeah, the guy said honey

You're a funny girl

That's me I just keep them

In stitches dug out in half

And though I may be all wrong for the guy

I'm good for a laugh

I guess it's not funny

Life is far from sunny

When the laugh is over

And the jokes on you

A girl ought to have a sense of humor

That's one thing you really need for sure

When you're a funny girl

A fellow said a funny girl

Funny, how it ain't so funny

Funny girl...

_They stared in half shock and half amazement. I stood up and bowed to them slowly._

"_How was I?" I asked._

"_You did very nicely! You will get a letter within a few days. Thank you" Usui-san said in shock. She stared at me dumbstruck as I made my way out._

And that's how I ended up here and in love with Ikuto. Yeah…we're on a first name basis which nobody else has the courage to do. Except for his crazy sister and my number one enemy Tsukiyomi Utau. Here's the devil herself.

"Hello, Hinamori. How's life for you being a nerd and all? I mean we have to have our nerds. Then there wouldn't be the actual talented people unlike you and that short chick" she snapped. I spun to glare at her and she had a wide smirk on her face. It wasn't teasing like Ikuto's but it was cold and angry and downright cruel. I wouldn't give in to the intimidating look.

"Hello bitch. I won't say much since inhaling those fumes from your hair would make me as much as a dumb blonde as you and then I'd have to be put in a mental hospital" I hissed. She glared at me and walked up to me. She raised a hand to me and snapped her hand forward. It hit a hard chest and I was pushed against a locker with someone rather tall standing in front of me protecting me.

"Owww!" screeched Utau. She was holding her hand, angrily. It must've hurt since Ikuto had muscle.

"Karma's a bitch, Utau. You shouldn't insult her. She's just as talented as you and has the right to be here too. Stop" he commanded. He turned around to face me and my face was flaming. His hands were on either side of my head. People were watching but I was used to this by now. He was start sexually harassing me.

"Thanks" I murmured looking down. He was smirking at me now and Utau was surely still clutching her hand.

"Don't worry, strawberry. I'll just add it to your tab. See you, Amu" he said. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek like at the end of every conversation we had. And he expected me to return it. I kissed his cheek and he smirked at me before walking away.

It was now definite. I was hopelessly in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 2

I made my way to my first class, Vocal Training. Not my favorite class but it was okay. I met my best friend at the door, Mashiro Rima. Yeah remember that girl I met on the first day. Her minor is dancing. She would be A-list if it wasn't for the fact that she danced and was my friend.

"Hey Rima" I said. She waved at me and smiled softly. It was barely there. We walked in together and I saw my other friends. Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Suu, Kusukusu and Dia.

"Hello everyone!" I said, cheerfully. I could only be myself with them. Everyone waved including the very flamboyant Tadase. He was frowning a little though and I wasn't sure why. Everyone looked a little mad.

"What was that in the hallway, Amu-chi?" demanded Yaya. Oh…it was about Ikuto. It seemed that they never liked him. This school stretched from eighth grade to senior year. Everyone except for Rima, Kusukusu, and I had been here forever. Ikuto was in my year.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Tadase put a hand to his hip. But he looked pretty good if…once again, flamboyant. He wore a white crisp button down shirt, a black tie, and red and black plaid jacket. He wore dark pants and he looked good if pissed.

"You shouldn't go anywhere near Ikuto-san, Amu" Tadase chastised, in his sassy voice. How can you be so attractive yet have such an unattractive tone. I swear he's gay. But that's okay. I'll love my best friend anyway.

"Why not? He's my friend" I said, firmly. Usui-san wasn't here yet. She's usually late…like me sometimes. Ha!

"No! You know the rules Amu. We taught you the first day. We're on the bottom of the food chain. We get beat up daily. Ikuto-san is on the top. He orchestrates the whole thing just like he's the conductor of the orchestra which I may say is pretty ho—cool" said Tadase. I raised an eyebrow. Now I knew he was gay. I love him!

"I don't get beat up. And I was almost slapped. He just saved me and then we had conversation and then we ended it like we always do" I protested. Nadeshiko crossed her arms, waiting.

"How do you end it then? We just know you're blushing afterwards, Amu" Nadeshiko demanded. Cue my third best friend. She looked pissed.

"We kiss each other's cheek. It started the first day I started. He kissed my cheek because he recognized me and then teased me, mercilessly, but then Utau came and freaked out on me. And that's the day I made an enemy. Good, storytime's over" I snapped. Tadase made a noise of outrage but held it back. He was looking over my shoulder and there stood the musical genius in all his glory.

"Usui isn't here today and I'm substituting. Sit" Ikuto commanded. We all glared but Tadase suddenly look a little…woozy. He staggered to his seat, never taking his eyes off Ikuto. Dammit, tell me it isn't true.

"Hmph" I grumbled. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me and suddenly I was lifted off the ground and my hair was falling in front of my face as I was slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I demanded. I heard a chuckle and I was dropped into a seat. I glared up at him and I could feel everyone glaring at him. Except for Tadase. He was glaring at me.

"You didn't sit so I had to make you. So do some scales. I'll play the piano. Then each of you may sing. Amu, you're up first" he instructed. He began to play and I did ten scales, forwards and backwards.

"Why am I first?" I demanded. I was never first. I was always third. That's how it always went. I was an amazing singer and I always went towards the middle because the best singers went there.

"Because I said so, hun. Now sing" he said, patronizingly. My eyes narrowed at his tone and I went into my bag for my sheet music.

"Can you please stand? I play when I sing, _hun_" I said, just as patronizing. He raised an eyebrow and smirked before standing up. I sat down and cleared my throat. He was making me nervous by hovering. I started to play.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind _

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times _

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door _

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide_

'_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much I love you …_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

'_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you …_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

'_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying … I love you_

Half time I had been looking over my shoulder at Ikuto who was looking thunderstruck. But there was a hint of something in his eyes…loneliness. Ikuto cleared his throat and straightened.

"That was good…nice vocals. Piano skills are pretty decent. Next please" he said, still slightly dazed. I walked away and Rima smiled at me. I smiled back and before Tadase could jump up Nadeshiko stood.

"I'll go next…" she said, quietly. And that's how the class went. We had Vocal Training for two periods and then it was break. Rima didn't wait for me and she left with the others as I packed my bag. I felt someone looking at me and I spun around. I was looking Ikuto in the face. I fell back into the chair and he stood over me.

"You're a very good singer. It's too bad you can't act or dance just as well. Then you'd definitely be popular" Ikuto said. He swung a chair over, backwards and sat down in it.

"It is too bad isn't it…wait! Who said I couldn't dance or act? I've never tried so you wouldn't know" I protested, turning red. He had just insulted me but his dark eyes and pale skin had mesmerized me.

"Don't be embarrassed, Amu. Sorry about Utau earlier. She's a handful. Kukai and her don't like you much" Ikuto said. I sniffed just to show my disdain for them and he chuckled.

"I hope you know you're the only popular I can tolerate. You're much nicer than them. Especially Utau and Kukai" I snapped. Utau was a dancer so she was popular and Kukai was in every single play and he always got a major part.

"Yeah but Amu, if you became a composer _and _a triple threat they wouldn't dare to bother you. But like I said, you need to know how to dance and act. I doubt those are you minors since you're dubbed a loser. Not saying that you are one" Ikuto said. I nodded and sighed quietly.

"I'm not a loser. But everyone thinks I am. And it's not only Utau and Kukai. It's Temari, Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, Ran, Il, and Nana! They're all evil. Like I said, you're the only popular I can deal with" I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you ever get tired of being treated like crap then you know where to find me. The studio. Here's a key" he said. I looked down at the silver key he was handing me. My brow furrowed. His studio? The one in the attic of this school.

"Okay…see you" I said. He nodded and helped me up. We walked outside the classroom and into the busy hallway. He prepared to walk away but he jumped slightly and spun around.

"I forgot. Our parting ritual" he said. My eyes widened in shock. How could I forget? I loved when he did that. But that might be because I'm madly in love with the guy…oh well. He kissed me softly on the cheek and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later. I might come up during lunch" I said. He nodded once and he walked off, his violin case secure to his back.

"You haven't won, bitch. The game just started." I spun around to look into the violet eyes of Utau as she stood with Kukai, who had and evil glint in his eyes, and her best friend Il. Who proceeded to dump a cup of ice water down my shirt. Well…I have an extra change of clothes in my locker.

Yeah…this happens a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**A/N: This song in here is played by Yoonha Hwang. Here's the address: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LFjKzPgqZKQ&annotation_id=annotation_455387&feature=iv#t=8s**

Chapter 3

I changed out of my clothes and put on something much more badass. I wore leather pants, a white camisole, a tight fitting leather jacket and black heels. I felt much more uncomfortable. But it looked good. I walked towards the elevator where people were waiting.

"Where are you going?" demanded one guy with long purple hair. I knew to get their respect I'd either have to have a comeback or show them the key. I did both.

"What's it to you, Crossdresser?" I demanded. I shoved the key in the slot and people stared as it opened for me. Someone tried to get in. I held out my hand and pushed her out.

"Sorry, hun. This is a one way ticket to the studio. And you aren't allowed to ride this ride" I snapped. She glared at me and brushed back her flaming red hair. Oh! It was Nana. And she was pissed and so was purplehead. Wait…that's Temari's brother, Nagihiko. I can't keep track of them. Nadeshiko had three other brothers and sisters. Nagihiko, Temari, and Rhythm. They were quadruplets.

"How did she get the key? Did Ikuto give it to her?" demanded Nana as the door closed. I didn't hear Nagihiko's response. Not many people had seen the studio. Not even Utau or Kukai. Usui-san and Tsukasa had seen it. The school had made it for Ikuto after he composed his first school opera. I know…he composed an opera. It felt like I was going up forever when the doors opened.

"Hello…" I called quietly. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and yanked me from the elevator and pulled me deeper into the room. I looked around. It was huge and must take up about half the attic. It was filled with several instruments. There was a drum set, an acoustic guitar, two electric guitars; three violins were mounted on the wall, and…the most beautiful piano I had ever seen.

Papers were strewn all over the floor. They were all half finished compositions. There were books piled on a desk and there was a canvas in the corner with a half finished painting. Wow…he really was an artistic genius.

"Hey. I'm coming. One sec" he called from deeper in the room. He came back out with three books in one hand and a guitar in the other.

"Wow…this place is a mess" I said, bluntly. He smirked in amusement and then set the stuff he had on the floor and kicked it to the side.

"A composer must be comfortable. This is what I call comfortable" he laughed. I raised an eyebrow yet nodded. I sat down on the desk chair. He leaned on the desk and sighed when he saw me.

"Did they dump water down your shirt again?" he asked. I nodded, pitifully. He made an angry sound.

"I'll have a talk with them. Have they been abusing your other friends at all?" he asked. I nodded.

"They regularly dump things on us and they messed up Tadase's brand new Jimmy Choos which isn't cool" I snapped. Tadase was my best friend. And nobody messed with my friends.

"I'll talk to them, definitely. That's not cool. Anyway…what brings you up here?" he asked. I looked at him straight in the eye, pleading that he would help me.

"I'm tired of being treated like I'm loser. Will you help me?" I asked. He looked sort of confused.

"What do you mean? I don't treat you like a loser," he said. I nodded, understanding that but other people did.

"I want you to help me become like you. A triple threat and a composer," I said. He looked at me, apprehensively.

"Amu…I'm a musical genius according to several magazines. I've been playing the violin since I was four years old and learned by myself" he said, trying to ease it for me. I looked him straight in the eye.,

"Here's a fun fact that I've never told anyone except for my dads. I learned how to play the piano at three years old by myself because my Dad played Fur Elise and I wanted to try. I played it without any mistakes. I'm a pianist and I was born to be one. Teach me," I said. He looked at me appreciatively.

"We'll see Amu. If you're lying to me I won't help you" he said. He walked to the gleaming piano and began to play the first few chords and then it burst into the whole song. He didn't use any of the sheet music. He finished shortly.

"Play the song" he commanded. I sighed and sat down next to him. I began to play and then faster, not slow and acoustics face. I was playing faster.

**Everything in parentheses Ikuto sings.**

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Very nicely done…you are a born pianist. You are a piano genius. But you want to be a triple threat?" he asked. I nodded once. He sighed and then took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he towed me along. He didn't answer and put a golden key in the slot and we got in. We went further down then I ever remember. Then it jerked to the left and right and suddenly lit stopped. He kept towing through the dark hallways until we got to French doors. He flung them open.

"Tsukasa!" Ikuto called into the planetarium. We kept walking through the beautiful planetarium until we got to a solid wooden door that he opened with the golden key and there stood Tsukasa.

"What is it Ikuto-kun?" Tsukasa said after he sipped from his tea. Ikuto sat down on the couch and sat me down.

"This girl…she's a musical genius and she had no idea. I played the song 'Poker Face' once on the piano and she copied without any mistakes _and _sang. She's a pianist master. If I can teach her to be a composer…I don't want her taking any other classes but mine" Ikuto said, clearly. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

"And she just figured it out, you say? Interesting…she knew she could play the piano but not that it wasn't normal. I've known for a very long time. Hinamori-san, you won't be taking lessons with the other students. You will take private lessons with Ikuto-kun. I'll clear it with Usui-san and her piano teacher" Tsukasa said. Ikuto smirked and looked at me.

"You don't have to call me, sensei" he chuckled. Oh this was going to be difficult…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Any way if someone can point on one of the most famous lines ever you get a virtual cookie.**

Chapter 4

It was lunchtime and I sat with my friends. I hadn't told them yet that I wouldn't be taking classes with them anymore except for our show choir class after school. Wait…I didn't know if I would be taking that.

"Guess what, Usui-san is teaching us tomorrow" Yaya said, excitedly. I looked at her, sadly.

"What?" I asked, glumly. She cleared her throat.

"We're learning how to control our breathing" Yaya said. She started to hyperventilate but stopped abruptly and looked over my shoulder. I could feel him behind me.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Ikuto. I shook my head as he sat behind me, his legs on either side of me and pulled me up until I was sitting on his lap. They watched in shock.

"Please tell me you aren't dating" Suu said. I shook my head and buried my head in the crook of Ikuto's neck. I felt him rumble with laughter and I glared at him. He felt it.

"No…guess" I mumbled. They looked at me expectantly as he started smoothing my hair down like I was a small child. I sat up and his hands locked around my waist. I looked them straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going to be any of your classes anymore". They roared in protest and 'whys'. I couldn't bear to answer. I'd miss them so much! I looked at Ikuto.

"She's a musical genius. She can play the piano as if it's nothing and she's an amazing singer. I'm giving her private lessons throughout the day. So she's mine" Ikuto said, bluntly. I looked at him in shock and slid off his lap and into the seat next to him. I sighed quietly.

"That's…wow! Amu, you're a musical genius? And you're going to…" Nadeshiko said. Ikuto stood up and held out his hand. I slid my hand into his and he hooked my arm into his like he was escorting me.

"He's training me to be a triple threat. I might be really busy…" I trailed off. Tadase looked ready to cry. He grabbed my hand.

"Don't go…we need you," he said. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'll be with you for show choir but I'll be improving my piano skills and stuff" I said. They nodded, sighing. Ikuto smiled at me. He genuinely smiled and he looking at me meaningfully.

"Amu…ah, crap!" he said. I looked at him alarmed. My friends were still watching.

"What?" I demanded. He sighed at himself.

"I left my key in the studio. Can I borrow yours?" he asked. I nodded and handed him the key he had given me. They watched in shock.

"When did you get that?" demanded Rima. She looked slightly wounded that I hadn't told her.

"After Vocal Training. It's a key to the studio" I said, stating the obvious. She looked wounded and Ikuto towed me away. I sighed loudly and sadly. He heard me and looked down at me as he put the key in the elevator.

"If you want fame you gotta pay for it. And this is where you start…in sweat" he said. I lifted an eyebrow. He nodded, he face painted with seriousness. We went into the elevator and went up quietly. We walked into his studio and he sat me down at the desk.

"Okay, Amu. Let's talk about what you're going to learn. I'm going to teach you to play six instruments in the course of a year. Five of your choice and you will learn the violin. By the end of the year you'll be able to play Vivaldi like it's nothing. We will improve your singing so that you are a soprano with a belt. You learn ballet, modern, and jazz. And finally I'll have you reciting Shakespearean like you were born speaking it" he said, pacing. I nodded. He went to his many bookshelves and took down a large binder.

"And finally…you were become a composer". He set down the large binder in front of me and opened it. It was full of paper with blank music staffs. He sat down next to me on the desk.

"Am I the first student up here?" I asked. He nodded and he crossed over to the wall and took down a white violin and its bow. He put it in my lap and he pointed at it. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" he asked. I cleared my throat and sighed.

"It is a violin" I said. He shook his head fiercely.

"Wrong! This is a way to express your feelings" he debated. This is going to be a long year…

*F*A*M*E*

"I hate you and I'm tired" I snapped. It was almost the end of the day and I hadn't had lunch yet. He laughed and stood up.

"You're either pregnant or are on your period" he teased. I slapped his arm angrily. I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Stop! I'm exhausted and I'm starving" I whined. He looked at me suddenly seriously.

"I told you if you want fame you have to pay, hun. Now, we'll go downstairs and get you a coffee and a crumpet" he said, patronizingly but his voice changed to true concern. I glared at him.

"Who the hell says crumpet? My Dad's English and my Papa shut that down before he could say a second time" I snapped. He looked at me unperturbed.

"You're parents are gay?" he asked. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"So…" I said, in my cool and collected tone. He laughed at my attempt and then took my hand.

"I'll assign your homework when we get back up here. Let's go" he said. We walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. We went back down and there was a group of people waiting. They stared in shock as I had my own violin case strapped on my back. And I was with musical genius of the school.

"Let's go, hun. Get your crumpet and your coffee" Ikuto teased as we walked out. People watched in silence.

"Shut up, sensei. Get me a cup of coffee and a bag of scones. An iced cappuccino with caramel and whipped cream will do" I snapped. He chuckled and dragged me along until we got to the cafeteria. Utau and Kukai stood there with Temari. They were frowning.

"Don't say anything until I come back" he whispered in my ear. I nodded once and we kept walking.

"You blew us off during break!" Kukai said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and went on line to get me my coffee. Utau hissed at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your little glee club, loser?" snapped Temari. I didn't say anything but look at them. My face was a blank sheet. I had nothing to say to them.

"She's too frightened to say anything. She's not only a loser but she's a coward too" Kukai said, mercilessly. He laughed and crossed his arms. I still didn't say anything but I'm sure Ikuto heard because he was suddenly looking murderous and was right behind Kukai. I pointed at him and Kukai spun around.

"Leave her alone. Now, you want a reason for me blowing you off? Here it is. You're looking at a musical genius, Hinamori Amu. I went to Tsukasa so request her as my student. She's the school's next triple threat. Now, back off. Here, hun" he said. I nodded and took the coffee from him. I sipped it and looked at them coldly. Utau watched me in shock and suspicion.

"_She's _a musical genius? In what way?" demanded Utau. Ikuto poked me so I assumed I was to answer.

"If I hear any song I can instantly play it on the piano. And I'm a good singer. I've been playing the piano since I was three years old and my first song was Fur Elise" I said, simply. Utau stared in shock. I kept sipping like it was nothing and they seemed impressed.

"Hun, I forgot to bring my key down, again. Dammit, what's with me?" Ikuto said. He was kidding. We had used his key to go down. He wanted me to be strong. So music wasn't the only thing he was teaching me. Cruelty and pride was something I also must learn.

"Oh, I have mine. Can we back up to the studio?" I asked. He held up a hand slightly but not noticeably. I was waiting for their reaction.

"She's been to the studio! Whoa! You won't take anyone up there" Kukai said. He nodded at me, giving me a cue for a comeback.

"Obviously, I've been up there" I hissed. Ikuto smirked approvingly. I spun on my heel and sipped again.

"Well, see you…losers" I said, enunciating the last word. I looked over my shoulder to see Utau's shocked and pissed off face. Kukai stared, stunned as well. I smirked in an Ikuto way and that just made them pissed before walking off.

"How was that?" I asked as we neared the elevator. He looked at me straight in the eye and smirked.

"Fabulous. You're definitely going to be a triple threat. But being a triple threat also means you have to be able to deal with the others that aren't as talented as you but are jealous. And did well for your first try. You'll improve. Hun, there is always room for improvement that's another philosophy you must learn. Now let's go, young grasshopper" Ikuto said. God he's going to get annoying. And yet I love him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs! But I do own the plot and a guitar along with a grand piano.**

Chapter 5

It's been two days since I began my training and I'm exhausted. Currently I was learning the parts of a violin. I was sitting on the couch and Ikuto held my violin in his lap and pointed at the very top of the violin. The part that look like a cinnamon bun.

"This is a scroll. The part below it is a…" Ikuto said, waiting for me to complete the sentence.

"A pegbox. The thinnest part, leading to the upper bout, is called the neck. The entire part with the strings is called the fingerboard. In the middle where there is the smallest part of the hourglass shape is called the waist or the C-bouts. The lowest part is called the lower bout. Then there's the F-holes, the chinrest, the bridge, the fine tuners and then the tail piece. You made me study this last night" I whined. Ikuto nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"You studied for a really long time didn't you? You look exhausted, hun. Come sleep" Ikuto said. He held out his arms and I snuggled up to him. I was on his lap and my face was buried in his chest. I was curled up and my arms wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Isn't your sister and her boyfriend coming up later?" I asked, groggily. Ikuto shook his head and sighed.

"No. They're going to check in on the monitor. I have a monitor that connects with downstairs. It's like a webcam. If they need me they call for me. And it only shows the couch so it isn't like they know what's here" Ikuto said. I nodded slowly before drifting to sleep. I was suddenly shaken awake and looking at the monitor. Utau and her crew were staring at us. They had been talking when they had noticed me on Ikuto's lap.

"What the hell, Ikuto?" demanded Nana. I looked at them and they glared at me and I curled into his chest again.

"Make the fugly faces disappear" I whined. Ikuto chuckled again. I hear snarls of profanity but I didn't pay attention. Ikuto pressed my hair down.

"Ikuto, aren't you supposed to be teaching her? Because when I called you on the monitor, this bitch was asleep and you were stroking her like she was dog" Il snapped. Ikuto rolled his eyes and I tried to get out of his grip. He only held me tighter still.

"Shut up, Il. You're annoying me" I snapped, crabbily. Ikuto smirked into my hair and I relaxed in his arms again. Utau growled into the camera. Temari also looked pissed off.

"Ikuto…get off her" Temari whined. Instantly I knew she was competition and I growled predatorily. Temari jumped at my feline instinct and I wrapped arms around Ikuto's waist even tighter. Temari glared back at me.

"Shut up. I'm tired and Utau's moronic brother is making me study into the early hours of the morning. And Utau…you're looking a little bigger" I remarked. Utau's eyes widened in shock and her face turned pale, she looked like a piece of paper. And she didn't look angry. She looked terrified.

"Oh…um. I haven't been dancing much" Utau whispered. I looked at her, suddenly concerned. She looked small and she stood up so I could only see her somewhat slim figure. To be honest she wasn't that much bigger. I was just being mean. She looked like she had been eating a lot of ice cream.

"Utau…I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and looked at me, her eyes shining differently.

"I'm fine…I need to speak to my singing teacher" Utau said. Suddenly she stopped as Il, Temari, and Nana stared at her. Utau bit her lip and looked at Ikuto pleadingly who was alert. She looked ready to cry.

"Please pick me up. I need to speak to someone who won't judge me" she pleaded. I stood up suddenly, on instinct only. I looked at her before picking up the remote. I looked at Ikuto who was looking at me confused.

"Utau, I'm coming to get you" I murmured. She nodded and she left from the monitor. I turned off the camera. Ikuto looked at me as if I was crazy again. I straightened my white shirt. I took up my key.

"She's hurting and you don't care and for some reason _I _do. What the hell, Ikuto? You'll save me but not your baby sister. The Ikuto I know would do something about it" I hissed and he looked down ashamed. But he made no move to come with me. Instead he tossed me a spare key.

"Give this to Utau. And here's my card. Get her, her favorite coffee, caramel mocha with a dollop of whip cream. For her dollop means…a lot" he said. I smiled softly at him before rushing to pack up my violin. I slung the case onto my back. I went downstairs and saw Utau waiting near the elevator for me. She looked like a total wreck.

"Come on, hun. Ikuto said to buy you your favorite coffee" I said. She nodded and we walked to the cafeteria where Kukai, Nagihiko, Rhythm, Daichi and Kiseki were sitting on tables. Kukai caught sight of Utau.

"Hey, babe come over here" he called. At the sound of Utau's voice she became a maniac. She growled at him and spun to face him.

"I won't ever listen to you again, asshole! Never say that to me again cause look where it got me," Utau snapped. Kukai looked at her in shock. She hooked arms with me to everyone's surprise and marched to the coffee kiosk. She gave the lady Ikuto's card and she charged it and got me a coffee too. She marched to the elevator.

"Ugh…" Utau groaned. She looked a little green. I gave her the silver key, silently and pointed to the keyhole. She put it in and turned it. The elevator opened and we walked in. It went up and as it opened again in the attic Utau ran into Ikuto's arms and began to cry.

"Shh…Utau-chan…shh" Ikuto murmured in her ear. I had never heard him use an honorific and it seemed like he used it only when Utau was sad. He sounded like such a sweet older brother.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, quietly. She looked at me and then her eyes burned suddenly.

"I listened to him. And then I'm paying the consequences. He doesn't!" Utau hissed, angrily. I could tell that she was talking about Kukai. We looked at her quizzically. Ikuto was frowning.

"W—" he said. Utau put a finger to his lips.

"I'm pregnant."

Next thing I knew Ikuto was storming downstairs with my hand in his left hand and Utau's in his right hand. He hadn't brought his violin. That was a bad sign. He was furious. He was racing downstairs. He stormed into the cafeteria and it was about lunchtime. I could see my friends sitting at the table, watching Ikuto's angry wrath as he stalked up to Kukai. He dropped our hands and then punched him across the face…

Everything was quiet and Kukai grabbed at his red face.

"What the fuck?" demanded Kukai, shouting. Ikuto didn't answer he just punched him across the other cheek. Kukai raised his fist and before he could swing forward Utau stepped in front of Ikuto.

"Don't you dare. You'll have to go through me" Utau snapped. I stood next to her and crossed my arms.

"Both of us. And you won't want to hurt the mother of your child" I growled. Kukai looked confused and then comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"We only did it once!" Kukai screeched, in fear. Utau glared at him.

"Enough to get me pregnant! Now, what are you going to do about it?" Utau snapped. Kukai's eyes got wild and then he said the most unforgivable thing.

"Get an abortion." Utau burst into messy tears and I lunged. And that's how Souma Kukai got two blacks, a bruise, and a ripped up reputation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of these songs.**

Chapter 6

We wouldn't let Utau dance anymore. She was four months in and the coach, Yukari, kicked her off the team. She stayed upstairs in the attic with Ikuto and me. He looked less empathetic now. Sometimes his face contorted into random bursts of anger and rage.

"So, you sing? Why don't you sing something for the showcase next week" I said. Utau looked at me in surprise. She cleared her throat and looked down at herself. She was showing now. And she hadn't spoken to Kukai in months and he kept begging her to take him back.

"No. I'm already a loser because I'm pregnant. I've lost all my popular friends and my best friend is _you_. And my friends are your friends! No offense" Utau said. She was just moody. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll play the piano for you" I tempted. She knew my skills as the piano. She had heard about them. She sighed and nodded.

"We'll see…" she murmured.

F*A*M*E

It was late and Utau was with me. I would be making my debut as a violinist, according to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, can you come here?" I asked. Utau was wearing a knee length purple dress and a white cardigan. I was wearing black trousers, a white button down shirt and black suspenders. I wore sunglasses and Ikuto wore a crisp white shirt, a scarlet tie, black pants, black boots and a long coat. He wore his violin on his back.

"What…do you want a good luck kiss?" Ikuto teased. I raised an eyebrow at him but turned red all the same.

"No. Take Utau somewhere to get a coffee. I have a meeting" I instructed. I gave him a meaningful look and he took Utau's hand. She looked at me confused but left dutiful. As soon as they left he came in.

"Souma Kukai, what can I do for you?" I asked. He sighed and sat down across from me. He looked anxious and a mess. I swear he looked ready to pass out and that wasn't a good thing.

"I want to take your spot in the showcase" he said, simply. Before I could protest he clapped a hand to my mouth before removing it. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"What! I'm already betraying Utau's trust by talking to you. Now you want me to give up my debut? You're as much of an idiot as you are an ass" I snapped. He looked down, almost ashamed and I instantly felt bad. Wait…Ikuto taught me to be tough. Even Utau had been contributing to my lessons. Ikuto had been able to convince Usui-san that I could be her vocal teacher. It would be just enough credits for her to pass on to twelfth grade.

"No! The song calls for a violinist…Ikuto knows about it. He thinks it's a good thing to do. Please just…sing in the next showcase…everyone can hear you sing when you're in the attic. Sometimes Ikuto leaves the webcam on so you can hear this beautiful voice coming from the monitor downstairs. It's enchanting. People crowd around to hear it all the time and they don't really know who is singing" Kukai said, trying to get flattery. Though I am going to kiss then kill Ikuto letting people hear me sing.

"Fine. I'll play the violin for you. Get out of my dressing room…now" I hissed. He nodded and walked out, rejected from my treatment. What did he expect? A cheese platter and a bottle of wine? Yeah right.

"The showcase is starting" murmured a voice. I looked up from the mirror and grinned at the voice. One of my best friend…Hotori Tadase. I turned to face him and face was blank. Though his clothes were cute. An olive green button down shirt with dark green plaid pants, combat boots, and a really cute green scarf. Wait…that's _my _green scarf.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled at me to keep it up but it slid off his face. He walked over and pulled me into a big hug.

"I missed you. Amu-chan, you're my best friend and you're hanging out with Tsukiyomi all the time" Tadase snapped. I pulled away and had to repress the smirk that was finding it's way to my mouth.

"See you even smirk like him". Oh, Tadase…

"Tadase…you like Ikuto! That's why you're mad at me. Because I'm getting his attention. He didn't even talk to you before! What's the difference now?" I asked. Tadase blushed before kissing my cheek and backing away.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm gay, Amu-chan. And shut up" Tadase said before turning to walk out.

"And I want my scarf back" I murmured. He stuck his tongue out at me before sauntering out. Poor kid who is also my rival in love. But I'm sure Ikuto isn't gay. I'm sorry that Tadase has no chance. Not saying that I have one either. My life is sucking right now. I could hear the music starting and I slid into my front seat next to Utau who was preparing. Usui-san walked onto the stage.

"Today is our twentieth showcase in all of Seiyo Academy history. You will get many performances from every kind of performer. Now, introducing Tsukiyomi Utau singing for us, It's A Man's Man's Man's World" Usui-san said. Utau stood up and straightened her purple dress. She walked onto the stage and I clapped for her. People gave polite clapping but the dance team didn't clap at all. She began to sing confidently.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_

_Man made the train to carry heavy loads_

_Man made the electric light to take us out of the dark_

_Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys_

_Man makes them happy 'cause man make them toys_

_And after man has made everything, everything he can_

_Do You know that man make money to buy from other man_

_This is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_He's lost in the wilderness_

_He's lost in bitterness_

_He's lost, somewhere in loneliness_

She ended and everyone clapped loudly. She grinned at them. She sat down towards the back and I snuck out to the back where Ikuto stood with Kukai, Nagihiko, Rhythm, and Kiseki, and Daichi. I looked at Ikuto and glared.

"You let people here me sing. Who has a solo, Kukai?" I demanded. He pointed at Kiseki. I laughed bitterly.

"Not anymore. Ikuto sings the solo. Memorize it…quickly" I smirked. He looked at me in shock and kissed my cheek.

"Do me proud, Amu" he said. I nodded and I took out my violin and went onto the darkened stage. No one could see me. No one could see anything. I went onto the high platform and made sure no one would be able to see me. Just to excite people I ran my bow over the strings.

"It's Tsukiyomi-san!" screamed a girl. There were screams and I had to suppress my laughter. They were so wrong. I wanted to be Tsukiyomi Amu but that totally wasn't happening. Kukai stepped onto the stage in the light with the other guys. They all had a stool and sat down. Kukai sat on his stool and Usui-san walked to the piano. Everyone stared in confusion as Ikuto was sitting in front of them.

"Wait…who is playing the violin?" demanded a voice. It sounded like…Rima! I remember he promising me she wouldn't come. I guess she changed her mind. Kukai cleared his throat and picked up the microphone.

"Um…Utau…I'm up here taking your best friend's showcase spot. At first she thought I was an ass because I was being an ass to you and taking her showcase spot. Keep her as a best friend. She's very nice for sharing with me. Anyway…I'm a jerk for telling you…to you know…a few months ago. I've been a huge screw up. So I'd like to help you with one thing…the naming of the baby. I heard it's a girl. So…instead of being an ass and trying to name her Billie Jean or something here's a better idea" Kukai said. He cleared his throat and pointed to Usui-san. She started to play and so did I.

**A/N: Kukai is italics. Ikuto is bold. Everyone together is underlined.**

_Demi I hear you callin_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin_

_And we just can't find the sound_

Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin

Oh Demi what can I do

Demi what can I do

As Ikuto started to sing he was looking up at me through the darkness. He had a sorrowful expression on his face, as if he were apologizing for the hell the others used to put me through and I smiled sadly at him. I loved him so much…

**You say you feel so empty**

**That our house just ain't our home**

**I'm always somewhere else**

**And you're always there alone**

Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin

Oh Demi what can I do

Demi what can I do

I started to play my solo and the lights went up on me. Everyone stared as I played. I put my whole life into it. Just like Ikuto said, it was an object to express my emotion and I made it that. I sighed quietly as my solo finished.

_Demi I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_

_All Night!_

There was a roar of applause and Kukai picked up the microphone and looked at Utau who was quietly crying. Damn she would've never let people see that if she wasn't pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Utau. Don't cry. I don't mean to be a bad singer…" Kukai said. I stomped off the platform and crossed my arms.

"Shut up! You were good and that's coming from me. Forgive him. I didn't give him my showcase spot for nothing" I snapped. She laughed and nodded. Kukai held up a hand as people kept clapping.

"Wait…I don't want her named Demi…that's a nickname. Demetri is a nice name. That wouldn't have sounded nice in the name. How's Demetri?" asked Kukai. Utau nodded fiercely he got off the stage and hugged her. I huffed and looked at Ikuto who still had that forlorn expression. I hugged him around the shoulders.

"Thank you. I forgive you for letting people listen to me. It's good. I suppose. Now that I've mastered the violin what's next on my road to fame?" I joked. He looked completely serious now.

"You're going to learn the language of Shakespeare." And I knew he wasn't joking…sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara…sorry?**

Chapter 7

I sat with Utau upstairs when suddenly the monitor snapped on. Ikuto rushed over and we looked into the eyes of Tsukasa. His eyes were grave and he shook his head, slightly.

"What is it, Tsukasa?" Ikuto demanded. You could tell something was wrong. Tsukasa wasn't smiling which was unusual. Ikuto even looked a little tense. I got the impression that Tsukasa never really got onto the monitor.

"Ikuto-kun…Utau doesn't have enough credits to move onto the next grade. Neither does Amu…I wanted to alert you early in the year" Tsukasa said. I stared at him in shock. Seiyo Academy was an all year thing. We had until next year and we wouldn't have enough credits?

"What! How many classes do they need? They're both taking singing, Shakespearean Theory, and piano. Amu's even taking dancing and I thought you were going to excuse Utau because of her pregnancy" Ikuto snapped. Tsukasa nodded.

"She gets the credits but the board lowered the singing credits. They both need one more class…show choir" Tsukasa said. I stared at him in shock. I had already left and that meant I would have to audition for it once more.

"Are you serious? That starts…now!" I snapped. He nodded and I switched off the monitor. I looked at Ikuto.

"Let's go! You have to join with us" Utau hissed. These days he did everything she said to do. He nodded and we rushed downstairs. As we got downstairs Kukai was running too…in the same direction. I caught up with him.

"Why are you running?" I asked. Kukai looked at me and grinned. We were good friends now…no idea how that happened. Don't ask me.

"Tsukasa said I didn't have enough credits to go to the next grade…I have to take show choir" Kukai said. I looked at him in surprise…something strange was going on. We kept running until we burst into the room. Nikaidou-sensei stood there and looked at us in surprise.

"Amu-chan! I didn't know that you were coming back and…you brought friends?" Nikaidou-sensei said. I nodded and walked into the room fully. My friends saw me and grinned. Utau walked in proudly and confidently. Their faces fell.

"Tsukasa said if Utau, Kukai, and I didn't take another class we wouldn't pass to the next grade. Utau made Ikuto come along. We'd like to audition" I said, as a spokesperson. Nikaidou raised an eyebrow.

"I saw Utau sing and she's good…but is she cut out for this? In her…condition?" asked Nikaidou-sensei. Utau glared at him and her nostrils flared. Wrong question…

"I'll sing right here and now!" Utau said, accepting his challenge. I could see my friends looking skeptic.

"Do you want me to play?" I asked. She smiled and pointed me to the piano. She looked in the corner and saw an old amp and electric guitar.

"Ikuto-nii san…can you play?" she requested in a sweet voice. He nodded and plugged it in. She glared at Kukai playfully.

"You…drums. You got me pregnant. You do what I tell you" she snapped. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. He walked to the drums. She stood in the middle of the room and cleared her throat and then I began playing. Ikuto followed. And the she started.

_Ima wa mae dake mireba ii… Shinjiru koto wo shinjireba ii_

_Ai mo zetsubou mo hane ni nari fushi naru tsubasa he to_

_Yomigaere boku no kodou_

She held the note and Nikaidou's eyebrows raised. She smiled and then we picked up faster. She tossed her hair.

_Kurayami no tsuki mo hoshi mo kodoku wo nageku Holy tears_

_Juujika wo tsumugi egakou tomo ni kagayaki tsukiru made_

The meaning of this song was something she had thought of. She isn't as thick as I had thought she was a while ago…she was one of the most intelligent and insightful person I know.

_Hakai no SERENAADE gareki no OPERA demo_

_Kimi ga utaeba akatsuki no hate ni mata habatakeru hazu_

_Boku wa ima demo yowai mama de hikari no ken wo nukenaideita_

_Zankoku na ima wo nigenaide rin to ikiru tame ni_

_Itsushika namida wa asu wo tomosu kiseki no taiyou ni_

_Mou yukou mamoru mono ga aru kara…_

She had such a powerful voice and she was so strong to go through this. Maybe that's why she's now my best friend. That's right…Rima _was _my best friend until I realized Utau and I had a lot more in common.

_Honno sukoshi de ii kimi ga warattekurereba_

_Tasogare no kishi to natte boku no subete wo sasageyou_

_Na mo naki RAPUSODI kokoro ni saku yuuki_

_Kimi ga negaeba ginga no kanata he mugen ni toberu hazu_

_Boku wa chikara wa iranai yo tatta hitori wo sukueru nara_

_Hyaku nen no toki wo RUUPU shitemo kimi wo mukae ni yuku_

_Nando taoretemo sora wo mireba kotae ga aru hazu_

_Yoake no nai sekai nante nai kara…_

Now everyone stared in complete shock. They thought she was some dancer who got knocked up. She was putting her all into the song and they didn't even know it. Kusukusu had tears in her eyes. That thing at the showcase was nothing compared to now. She now switched to a softer tone.

_Kimi ni chikai wo boku wa yume wo inochi no kagiri ai no kagiri_

_Furueru koe ni kuchidzuke wo_

_Soshite…Soshite kagirinai mirai he… AH…_

Now Tadase was on his knees in hero worship. I mean he was looking at her like she was a goddess of music. She looked like one as she sang the song. He truly did worship her. It was kind of creepy…but in a good way…I think.

_Boku wa itsudemo soba ni iru donna toki demo soba ni iru yo_

_Kono yo no subete ga teki datte kimi dake no tate ni naru_

_Itsushika namida wa asu wo tomosu kiseki no taiyou ni_

_Mou yukou mamoru mono ga aru nara…_

"Who wrote that?" demanded Nadeshiko. Utau smiled proudly and pointed to herself. I cleared my throat. She rolled her eyes.

"I did with some inspiration from Amu. She helped me fashion it into a song. I was just talking to her about how songs didn't really hold meaning for anybody but the writer except when we go through the same things. Now…I helped Amu write a song…" Utau said, trailing off. My eyes widened and I looked at her. Ikuto looked intrigued.

"No! I-I didn't! I swear…I didn't" I protested. It was _that _song where I basically confessed to Ikuto. Yeah, she knew I was in love with him. She was very perceptive when she wanted to be.

"Yes. You did" she insisted. Ikuto ran a hand through my hair and I looked at Utau for help. She just smiled in triumph.

"Sing it…Amu, for me" he said. Utau's smirk widened and I nodded. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Fine!" I snapped. I started to play the piano softly and then I began to sing…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 8

I sighed as I played the piano. This would be totally embarrassing if Ikuto understood what I was saying. I was banking on the fact that Ikuto can be dense when he wants to be.

_Haruka sora hibiite iru Inori wa kiseki ni_

I sang this sweetly and Tadase smiled softly. Ikuto nodded as I played. I began to play faster. This would be so embarrassing…

_Mayonaka no ao ni tokete nagareteku namida no tsubu_

_Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta_

_Masshiro na yuki no you ni doko made mo sunao na KOTOBA_

_Tetsu no hane matotta Boku wo ugokashiteku_

I began to stare at Ikuto. I can't believe I wrote blue midnight. I mean anyone with eyes would know whom I meant. He looked slightly confused but then he closed his eyes. I turned my eyes back to the keys.

_Kizutsuku tabi ni Yasashiku nareru_

_Kimi no sono egao dake mamorinukitai_

_Negai wa hitotsu_

I played faster. My favorite part was coming up now. Then I could show what I was really made of, which I so rarely did. Eternal Blaze…

_Toki wo koe kizamareta kanashimi no kioku_

_Massugu ni uketomeru kimi wa hikari no tenshi_

_Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo_

_Fukai yami tokihanatte Jiyuu no TOBIRA hiraiteku_

_Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e_

I held the note as long as it took and I added the sweetness I had the opening line. I kept playing with nothing stopping. It was difficult. The emotion I held in my voice was making it difficult to concentrate on the keys. I turned to look at Utau who was giving me thumbs up.

_Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni utsushidasu KOKORO no kage_

_Sabishige ni tsubuyaita "kimi no soba ni itai"_

_Shinjitsu to mukiau koto oshiete kureta yuuki wa_

_Boku wo kakemegutte yume ni mezamete iku_

I started out soft and then brought back the power. Ikuto stared at me in shock. He knew I was speaking of him. How he was helping me with facing reality and gaining courage against the evil populars. Yeah you got that right. They're divided now.

_Fureau kimochi Hanarenai you ni_

_Shikkari to dakishimete_

_Tashikana omoi tsuranuite yuku_

_Gin no umi ni kakushita kuuhaku no PEEJI_

_Kimi dake ga shitte iru "hontou" wo boku ni misete_

_Fukiareru setsunasa ni umare yuku chikai_

_Mou nani mo kowaku wa nai yo musunda shisen sorasazu ni_

_Taisetsu na "ima" hajimeru_

I looked at Ikuto now as I sang my heart out. He looked away and I froze for a second and went back to singing. Was that rejection? I held the note as long as I could or more accurately, as long as the song required it. Which was 11 seconds but whose counting. That isn't even my personal best.

_Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho_

_Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni_

_Kienai ame no kurushimi mo_

_Kagi wo kowashite butsukete yo Tonari ni iru kara_

_Subete wo shinjite_

I looked at him and he turned to look at me. His lips weren't in the usual smirk. It was smile and I smiled back and kept singing.

_Toki wo koe kizamareta kanashimi no kioku_

_Massugu ni uketomeru kimi wa hikari no tenshi_

_Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo_

_Fukai yami tokihanatte Jiyuu no TOBIRA hiraiteku_

_Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e_

I went back to energized and sang louder. Nikaidou-sensei's eyes were wide. Dia was staring wide eyed and I smiled. I sang the last note for thirteen seconds. Everyone's eyes were wide except for Utau. I wonder why…it's not like they've never heard me sing. It's weird…

_Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru..._

I held this note one last time and I got up from the piano. There was applause from my friends. Ikuto didn't clap. He stared wide eyed, a slight smile still on his lips. Utau was clapping slowly. She looked from me to Ikuto in triumph.

"Wow! Amu-chan…you're even more amazing than before. Ikuto-kun, you must be amazing" Nikaidou-sensei said. I smirked and looked at Utau. We nodded.

"Oh he is. Recently, he's been preparing a song. It's just a cover of it. It's a song by The Pretenders…" Utau said. Ikuto stared at his sister in shock. He looked at her sternly.

"Quiet, Utau. I don't have a song. I'm not auditioning. I'm supervising Utau and Amu. That's the only reason. I don't have to get any credits. Technically, I got all of my credits to graduate when I wrote my opera" Ikuto said. Utau glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Sing!" she commanded. Uh oh…someone's hormones are raging. Ikuto nodded quickly and sighed. He gestured to the piano.

"Oh…so you don't ask? Fine" I sighed. He laughed and shook his head.

"Just sit and listen, alright?" he asked. I nodded, hesitantly. And he began to sing…

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

He sang this with such feeling and I sat, mesmerized.

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry;_

He looked straight at me, his eyes full of an unidentifiable emotion. I bit my lip in nervousness, my cheeks turning red. He smiled softly and leaned against the wall, looking outside the window as if it were nothing. I turned and I could see the kids listening at the door.

_Still, you don't regret a single day._

_Ah girl! Girl! Girl..._

"I…I think…Kukai you don't mind if we use your showcase performance as your audition? Do you?" Nikaidou stammered. Kukai shrugged while staring at Ikuto in amazement.

"It was said you were a triple threat but…wow! Dude, you sang for like 30 seconds yet you were still amazing! Wow!" Kukai said, in surprise. Ikuto smirked and Utau nodded.

"Well that's my brother for you! He's amazing" Utau said, smirking. There was suddenly silence as a lone clapping began. We turned towards the door and there smirking in the doorway was a woman in a slimming pale yellow suit. Nikaidou's face dropped.

"Yukari. What can I do for you?" he said, deadpanned. She smirked and her eyes settled on Utau.

"You have my leftovers, now do you? If I had known she could sing like that…I would've made sure she could perform for the Charas. I guess not. It's not a problem. I'll find someone better" Yukari said, sneering at Utau all the way through her little heartless spiel. Utau looked down and I shot Yukari a glare.

"Leave her alone, Yukari-_sensei_" I said, hissing out the word. Yukari's lips spread into a smile.

"You've got spunk, girl. Can you dance?" asked Yukari. I crossed my arms.

"I don't know. Even if I could I wouldn't join you. You're cold hearted and mean. And you're not really wanted here, _Sensei_" I snapped. Yukari smirked and turned towards Nikaidou.

"You've got yourself a wild bunch. But have you got what it takes to take on not only the Pebbles but _Easter _in the talent competition?" asked Yukari. Nikaidou looked around nervously.

"I think we can beat my father" Ikuto said. Utau nodded in agreement.

"Our father may have a talented bunch but he knows he couldn't win against us if we had Ikuto. That's why he's been trying to get Ikuto come to Easter School of the Performing Arts" Utau said. She turned away from Yukari who looked at Nikaidou.

"We'll see. I'll even help him get you guys over to him so Nikaidou can lose" Yukari smiled. Nikaidou shuddered and glared at Yukari.

"Screw you!" he snapped. We stared in shock at our usually extremely nice teacher. Only Ikuto didn't seem phased.

"Fine. I'll leave since that's what you want but you've only got a few months. This isn't enough for good show choir. You have 11 performers compared to my 23 and Easter's 20 and full orchestra. You're already a goner unless you get more students. Good luck with _that _Nikaidou!" Yukari laughed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out.

"That bitch!" shrieked Utau. She slammed her hand down and looked at Nikaidou who was glaring after her.

"We have to do something about her! It's not fair" Kukai said. Everyone looked resigned.

"We're used to it. It's not a big deal…while you were holed up in the attic it's been hell down here without you, Amu. The bullying has got worst…" Suu sighed. Ikuto shook, his head disapproving. He looked at me with a soft expression before it hardened once again.

"It's not fair, that's right. So we're going to beat them. I believe we can get _us _a full orchestra. I can pull some strings and we'll see if I can get more performers as well. But only if you're determined to prove them wrong" Ikuto said, quietly yet strongly. Tadase nodded.

"I concur. We should try to do something to show people that we're cool" Tadase said. Kukai snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

"You guys aren't exactly cool…" Kukai said, quietly. Utau and I slapped him on opposite shoulders and glared at him. We said the same thing at the exact same time.

"You insensitive JERK!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything like that.**

Chapter 9

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and I sat in the Studio thinking about our current predicament weeks later. That's what we tended to do after school. We thought of solutions and most of them weren't working to well…

"From what you've told us, Easter Academy has a full orchestra, dancers, and professional Broadway singers to teach the kids. We have barely _anyone_ on our side! What are we going to do?" I demanded. Ikuto shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I know for a fact that if we don't win…they're cancelling the singing major of the school" Ikuto sighed. I gasped and Utau stared in shock.

"Are you serious? Why?" demanded Kukai. Ikuto sighed and collapsed on his couch.

"There's not enough money in the budget. It's our turn to host the competition and four arts academies are joining. It's like this huge festival this year and each group gets a day. Easter is getting the second to last day. They _always_ win. If we don't win we won't be able to fund the singing portion of the school. It's as simple as that" Ikuto sighed. I growled under my breath.

"It's not fair! People are going to start transferring kids to Easter! We _need _to do something" I snapped. Ikuto nodded when suddenly Utau froze.

"I…I think I have an idea…it's not going to happen until after I have the baby…in about 3 months now but it's going to work. I'll choreograph and Ikuto…you can get us an orchestra. You can teach Kukai to direct an orchestra while you're in stage! We have to get to Nikaidou" Utau said, excitedly. She stood up and moved with surprising speed and grace for a pregnant woman. We ran to the elevator and went downstairs and Utau banged on Nikaidou's door. He opened it, surprised.

"Hello…come in" he said, ushering us in. Utau stepped forward first and leaned against the wall.

"I have an idea…it's a big idea. It's a huge idea! But it'll work I swear. I heard how they're going to cancel the singing portion of the school and that means you're going to lose your job, right?" Utau asked. Nikaidou looked shocked. He sat down and sighed.

"How did you know that…oh, right, you're brother" Nikaidou said, not exactly surprised but more resigned.

"Anyway, I think we should challenge Easter. At the festival. We should challenge them to see if they're actually the best. If they aren't they close down" Utau said, firmly. I gaped at her.

"That's your father, Utau!" I shouted. She looked at me, coldly.

"This is my school and I love it. I will not let him shut down my school in anyway. Seiyo Academy started out as a singing school and it'll stay that way. I'll even choreograph. I _was _Yukari's star student. I know all her secrets _and_ I know someone who can start a rally and get a girlfriend at the same time" Utau pointed out. Ikuto groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Not _him_! He's a nut and he's got the hots for _Miki_. What is she going to do?" demanded Ikuto. Who's 'he'? And why does have the hots for _Miki_? I mean she's not really mean or anything but I didn't know her very well.

"Who's 'he'?" Nikaidou and I asked at the same time. Kukai grinned.

"Their cousin. He's a 10th grader. And as you know Miki's an 11th grader. It's an issue even though she likes him. He is amazing with the public. It's kind of crazy _and_ he can play the guitar likes it's nothing. He's also an amazing director. He directed the last four plays" Kukai said. I stared in shock. Those were my favorite plays! And a 10th grader did it, no less.

"So…he is…"

"Tsukiyomi Yoru at your service." I spun towards the door and gaped at the 10th grader. He was taller than me and almost as tall as Ikuto. He had yellow eyes like a cat but that didn't make him any less attractive.

"So _you're_ the genius director that refuses to see a single one of his own plays?" I said, apprehensively. He grinned and crept forward like a cat. He pounced on Nikaidou's desk and Nikaidou stammered as papers went flying.

"So _you're_ the musical genius that refuses to let anyone freely hear her allegedly beautiful voice? I prefer not to see the perfection of my plays. It restricts my ego from getting big. I like it in the works more than when it's completely finished. What's your excuse, nya?" he purred. I stared at him in shock. He was quick with the mouth.

"I don't like people judging my voice. Now I see why Miki won't date you. You're an ass" I snapped. He laughed, loudly and smirked.

"That's why she's into me. It's one of my charms. You're a bitch. What's your excuse?" he smirked. I leaned back and smiled, approvingly. And then turned to Ikuto, Kukai and Utau.

"I like him. He's in my good books" I responded. Yoru smirked and crossed his arms.

"So what can I do for you? I can cause riots and direct. Which one do you need?" he asked. I grinned.

"Both" Kukai said with a shrug.

"Well, explain to me about what I need to do and what _you're_ going to do" Yoru snapped. Utau sighed.

"Well…" she began.

***Fame***

After explaining to Yoru our plan he agreed instantly. We had gone to Tsukasa and he also agreed.

It was the next day and it was lunchtime. We were going to cause a riot. Yoru stepped forward and everyone's eyes were on him. I noticed Miki staring at, with a raised eyebrow. He winked at her and smirked and she rolled her eyes. Everyone also stared at Ikuto. We walked onto the small stage. The dancers glared at us.

"Alright, my people! I'm up here for a reason. As you know my uncle's school, Easter is trying to shut down this school. And _I'm_ not going to let it happen. Are you?" demanded Yoru. Everyone was shocked at the sudden proclamation. Yoru continued.

"Easter has won the talent competition for three years now. And before that another school has won it for 5 years in a row. We haven't won the talent competition in 15 years! That means you too, Pebbles! And like hell we're going to lose this year. As you know Tsukiyomi Utau is an idol who recently went into a small…lapse in her performances. She is also the most gifted dancer this school has ever seen. Anyone who disagrees, speak now or forever be denied this small right" Yoru said, his eyes for everyone. There were no outbursts. It was just a common fact that Utau was a gifted dancer.

"She's also a choreographer. She has come up with the idea that for this years competition instead of letting the Pebbles and the singers and the orchestra perform separately like everyone else will do everything _together_. After Utau comes out of her…lapse she will choreograph the greatest performance the school has ever seen. She has come up with the idea that for our night of the festival we do…a Michael Jackson tribute! And with that she asked me, the greatest director Japan has ever seen…" Yoru continued, grinning. Miki glared at him.

"Get over with it, big shot" Miki shouted. People nodded in agreement. Yoru smirked at her and leaned forward, taking out this extremely attractive and seductive expression that made him look like a predator surveying it's prey.

"We all know you want me Miki-chan, _nya_" he purred in this low and seductive voice that made even _me_ slightly embarrassed. Miki turned a deep crimson and lowered in her seat slightly. He stood up, taller, smirking. Whoa, that guy knows how to talk!

"Shut up!" she muttered. Yoru rolled his eyes and winked at her again.

"As I was saying before I was so cutely interrupted, she asked me to direct and to start a riot. So do you want a riot? Or should we all agree to beat the living crap out of these people trying to take over our school?" demanded Yoru. There were nods everywhere, from even the dancers.

"Who would be doing the various jobs? There are some of us who are majored in things like stage lighting and such and technical things!" Miki snapped. She was setting herself up for more embarrassment. Yoru jumped off the small stage and glided towards her and sat on the table next to her.

"You know Miki, at first I thought it was just one of your cute little coincidences but now I think you're just trying to get my attention. That's undeniably…_sexy_, nya" he whispered to her. I stared at him in shock and looked at Ikuto for an explanation.

"I know…he's a little bit of an…asshole" Ikuto whispered. I giggled.

"Understatement of the century" I whispered. He cracked a smile but I was confused. We never had the time to address our relationship. I mean I _think_ he liked me but I wasn't sure. I turned back to Miki and Yoru.

"Anyway, before I was so, now, sexily, interrupted I was _going_ to address that. But before that I need everyone's complete agreement to this project. Now everyone say 'Aye'!" Yoru said.

There was a unanimous "AYE!" I grinned and Yoru smirked and straightened.

"Now, let's get to jobs. I have decided to reward the leads to the two triple threats of the school. Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. The technical director will be…Hiiragi Hotaru. The orchestra will be head by Souma Kukai and the singing teacher Usui Delphi. The singing advisor will be…Chiba Dia. The assisting choreographer will be…Fujisaki Temari. And finally the head of costuming will be my sexy little kitten, Chiba Miki" Yoru announced. Miki's mouth fell open.

"But…I don't even _take_ costuming. There wasn't a class for that when I first came. Nobody knows that I…you've been _stalking _me?" she shouted in outrage. Yoru smirked and brought his face closer to hers.

"And I have no shame…just kidding. I'm not a closet pervert like my cousin. But, I do know that you make your own outfits and they're really good and that you created the dance team's outfits. I'm not stupid, Miki. It has your signature all over it. Now, do you want the job or not?" he demanded. She was shocked into silence and nodded. He grinned.

"Good! Now everyone this will affect your grade. Tsukasa said that if we pull this off, everyone will have almost enough credits to graduate all together! So, I want all of the directors and choreographers plus my two leads in the meeting room. Now, go about your business and speak of this to _no one_. No one outside of the school. You are dismissed!"

Whoa, he was a seriously good public speaker. If he's not a director can we say politician?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**I'm switching POVs for only this chapter. It's in third person!**

Chapter 10

Miki sat in the meeting room, shyly, not daring to look at the director. He was cute. She knew he was and he knew she'd never be willing to admit it. He was also extremely annoying.

But he always went out of his way to embarrass her or to make her smile. And for that he was very endearing. So of course, after the display in the cafeteria she wouldn't be able to look him in the face.

"So, now we wait for Tsukasa, Usui, and Nikaidou…" Yoru said before the door slammed open. A raging Yukari stood in the doorway.

"What do you think you're playing at, you little slut! Yes, I know it was your plan! Who in this hellhole of a school could come up with an ingenious idea like that beside one of the Tsukiyomis?" Yukari shouted. Kukai stood up and Utau stared with disgust at the woman who was once her mentor.

"Shut up about Utau!" Kukai shouted. Yukari watched in surprise and it suddenly dawned on her that there were other people here. She straightened and glared at them.

"I see it isn't only the three Tsukiyomis but the three future ones as well. Maybe not yet, but you all look the same" Yukari sneered. Miki and Amu turned red and looked around. They noticed nobody was denying it.

"W-what are you talking about?" stammered Miki. Yukari cackled and leaned against the doorway.

"You can't honestly say that you have no idea that the youngest Tsukiyomi is hopelessly in love with you and vice versa. Well, aren't you the densest cookie I've ever met" Yukari cackled. Yoru stood up, suddenly angry. His yellow eyes flashed like lightening.

"Yukari…for you surely aren't my sensei, I think it'd be best if you left now. You're disrupting inter-school relationships and you're really messing up the balance of good and evil in this room. The evil is hopelessly outweighing the good. Ah, Tsukasa! I'm sure you've heard everything said" Yoru said cheerfully. Everyone turned towards the doorway to see Tsukasa, Usui, and Nikaidou. Usui glared, coldly at the woman.

"Sanjou, it'd be best if you left. Now!" Usui thundered. Yukari jumped at the command and glared back at them before scurrying out. Usui walked in, gracefully. Her long cherry blonde hair was pinned up in a tight bun and her golden eyes sparkled. Tsukasa looked at Yukari as she ran down the hall.

"After this meeting, I expect to see you in my office, Sanjou-chan" Tsukasa said, coldly. His face became mellow as he turned back to the students. He sat at the opposite head of the table with Usui on his left and Nikaidou on his right.

"So, we explained our plan to you yesterday and here is my board. We're not planning to start choreographing until Utau has carried her pregnancy to term and I _still_ haven't found a set designer" Yoru said, slightly annoyed. Amu looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean 'yet'? We started this project _yesterday_" Amu insisted. Yoru glared at her.

"Look! I'm used to people coming at my beck and call and now instead of having a cast and crew of 50, I have a school of 400 to direct. Now, Kukai do you know how to conduct an orchestra?" Yoru demanded. Kukai shook his head and then made a slight face.

"Sort of…I know the basics, like how to start a section and stuff but that's about it" Kukai said, unsure. Yoru gave him a look that screamed 'Fail!'

"That's okay. Ikuto will teach you. Dia, I have complete confidence in you. That means I want a list of the songs and I'll assign them as I see fit. Amu, do you know anyone who'd like to be set designer?" asked Yoru. Amu tilted her head and then she nodded.

"My best friend, Tadase…" Amu began. Yoru frowned slightly.

"You mean the gay kid?"

"He's _not_ gay! I would know if he was gay! And he's not the only one. Tadase, Yaya, Pepe, Kusukusu, Rima, and Nadeshiko would love it. But they're also performers. I think that if we're going to do Thriller they can be the zombies. My real concern is costume changes. How is that going to work?" Amu asked. Yoru looked at Miki, a business look on his face. He wasn't joking around when it came down to it.

"I think I'm going to make accessible clothing. The clothes will resemble the original outfits Jackson wore but I think that for Ikuto, since I think he should do Thriller, we have to make it a darker color. Red wouldn't suit his hair color. Dia, what songs do you have in mind?" asked Miki. Dia leaned back and gave a goofy smile.

"Well, when I heard myself named the song that immediately came to mind is a duet. Scream. And I think Ikuto and Utau should sing it" Dia explained. Utau looked surprised. She leaned back.

"Really?" she asked. Yoru tilted his head and nodded.

"I believe you should as well. You'll only need to learn _one_ song and it'll be easy. I'll make the entire list by…after school. Yeah, after school is good. I think we should still go to class so not to tip off…Easter. They tend to show up to taunt us after school" warned Dia. Yoru nodded and sighed.

"I know. My uncle should control his students better. So, Ikuto you'll be onstage a lot. When you're not I think you should conduct. I think designs should be done by the end of next week. Is that agreed?" asked Yoru. Miki nodded and leaned back. Yoru looked at her interested.

"I think we're done for now, don't you, Yoru?" asked Usui. Yoru nodded and everyone stood up to leave. Only Yoru remained with Dia and Miki.

"I'm going to wait for you outside, Miki" Dia said as Miki gathered her papers. Yoru sat in his chair, staring at her.

She was beautiful. He knew that from the first time he saw her. He had been a bit of a player before and that's probably why she shied away from him. But he also knew that he was in love with her. He was violently in love with her though he'd never hurt her.

"You humiliate me a lot." The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her narrowed blue eyes. They reminded him of sapphires.

"I'm sorry…it's just very fun to tease you. I'm not truly like that" Yoru said, honestly. Miki heard the honesty in his voice and looked at him. He wasn't laughing. He was actually being…_serious_.

"You're serious? You think I like being teased that way? It's embarrassing! And you make me look like fool…" Miki protested. Yoru sighed.

"And I'm fool for believing I could ever make you like me…God, I'm idiot" Yoru sighed. Miki couldn't deny that she thought he was attractive.

"That was sweet…I can't deny that you can be very sweet. But you're younger than me…" Miki sighed. Yoru snorted and closed the difference between them.

"But I'm taller than you, Miki and it's only a year. Let me try one thing to change your mind. One thing that could change that balance of tolerance and I'll have you falling heads over heels by the time we're finished with all of this" Yoru said, solemnly. Miki sighed.

"Fine. I—" she began. She was cut off with his lips on hers. She felt herself naturally melting into the kiss. Tsukiyomis _were_ irresistible. But she couldn't help but notice that everything about him just screamed to her soul. Sure, she was…being a bit dramatic but Dia claimed to be able to see auras and she had always said Miki and Yoru would be perfect together. The kiss got more passionate as it went on and Yoru had to break away from her. His arms were around her waist and her arm's around his neck. They broke apart and Miki looked down at the ground, her cheeks flaming uncomfortably.

"Does that change anything?" he asked her, grinning. Miki looked him in the eye and leaned in.

"I hear you're player and everyone knows that players aren't capable of loving anyone. So woo me. Wooing me requires you loving me. Do that and we'll talk" she said, confidently. And then she turned on her heel. Yoru grabbed onto the table to support himself.

"Well, let's start. Miki, I tend to say that girls are hot. But you…you're beautiful" he said, quietly. She stiffened as she heard him before walking out leaving Yoru alone.

"She's amazing…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs.**

Chapter 11

I was sitting in the cafeteria eating a salad. Do you know how unusual it was that I socialized with others now? Everything was still delicate and so the dancers just glared at me. I didn't have to suffer their crude little remarks. But I was totally unprepared when the door slammed open.

Everyone's heads turned and Ikuto's eyes turned into a narrow glare. And older version of him but with longer and black hair stood near the door. 10 kids were behind him, all in dark clothing. And they all looked exceedingly dark.

"Dad what are you doing here?" demanded Utau. She stood up a walked forward, her heels clicking against the floor. She stood in front of him with a glare on her face. He leaned down a put one hand on her rather large stomach and this kissed her cheeks.

"Hello daughter and wonderful granddaughter" he said, smiling as if she had never asked the question. Utau sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Dad. I repeat why are you here?" Utau sighed. He continued to smile as if she had never asked the question…wow…I thought _my_ dads were weird. He made them look like generic Joe.

"Well, isn't it a nice day to take a walk. You see I took out my show choir for a walk in the park. It was a rather big park and I was well…we got lost…I think. On the road of life! Yeah, that's it. It ended here" Tsukiyomi Aruto said, coming up with excuses pretty quickly. Yoru growled and stood up.

"You're excuses are as horrible as ever, Uncle Aruto! Now tell us why you came!" demanded Yoru. He was standing next to Miki. She looked shocked and the guy in front with blood red hair winked at her. She blushed and Yoru's eyes narrowed. He stormed forward and glared at him.

"Calm down young Yoru" Aruto warned. Yoru snorted and pointed towards the door and growled like a lion.

"Don't tell me what to do Aruto. Get out. Now…your posse is not welcome here. Especially pepper head" snapped Yoru. The redhead smirked.

"Jealous much, Tsukiyomi?"

"Screw you, Aino" Yoru growled. Aino smirked widely.

"I think your lady friend can take care of that" Aino laughed. Yoru's eyes narrowed and he growled. He lunged with his fist outstretched. The punch caught Aino in the cheek and Miki gasped. She flushed deeper and looked down.

"Take it back you son of a bitch" Yoru snapped. Aino just rubbed his cheek and averted his eyes. Ikuto took my hand and pulled me forward. He grabbed Yoru by the shoulder and Yoru turned away.

"Yoru…" Ikuto warned. Yoru jerked away from him and pulled out a key that matched my own to the studio. He tossed it to Miki and she caught it, shocked.

"See you later. Next time Aino, you won't be able to screw _anyone_. Got it? Good…" Yoru snapped. He stormed out the room. Miki looked lost and she looked down in her lap. I looked at Aruto and couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Tsukiyomi Aruto…I'm Hinamori Amu" I said, smiling. Aruto tilted his hair and sighed. He smiled then.

"You give off the air of a Tsukiyomi. Musical genius I presume" Aruto said, bluntly. I flushed and Ikuto groaned.

"Dad…_why_ are you _here_?" demanded Ikuto. Aino stepped forward with his swollen cheek and he still could flash a cheeky grin.

"We're here to perform. You're the daughter of one of the greatest performers of all time. We challenge you" Aino said. I looked at him in confusion and suddenly Usui-sensei stood in the doorway, her cherry blonde hair swirling around her. Her eyes were blazing.

"Aino Ryuu…don't drop cryptic hints! It's none of her business, brat" Usui-sensei snapped. Aino smirked and crossed his arms.

"Usui Delphi…we're here to challenge you. One on one. Me against the newly discovered Hinamori Amu. How about it Amu-chan?" he baited. I stormed forward and he took a step back.

"Shut up…you can't come in my school and address me as a friend. So screw yourself and get your damn redhead mop of hair and your scrawny little ass to the theater. I accept your challenge" I snapped. I flicked him in the forehead for good measure and spun on my heel. I stormed to Miki and grabbed her by the wrist. I leaned in.

"That's a key to the studio. Be back downstairs by performance time" I whispered. She nodded and ran off. Aino touched her shoulder and she cringed away. She slowed down and then thought it over and kept running.

"Let's go" I said to Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

***Fame***

Aino stood on stage and Miki and Yoru were sitting in the front row. Yoru still looked pissed. His fists were clenched and Miki's hand was wrapped around his wrist. Aino smirked at her and gave her a heart melting by her standards smile. She flushed and Yoru grimaced. He flipped him the middle finger and Aino shrugged. He pointed at a girl and she looked at sheet music. And he began.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

He was looking at Miki with eyes that could've made _me_ faint. I was surprised that she didn't.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Yoru's hand was clenched so tight his knuckles were paper white. He was glaring daggers and his yellow eyes just enforced it. He looked absolutely murderous and Ikuto was holding him in his seat. Miki had let go of his wrist and was staring at him with a bewitched expression.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

Miki glanced at Yoru and her vision cleared slightly. She turned her attention back to Aino. I shook my head slowly and sighed. She was falling in it rather quickly now. _I _even knew it was a trick. But she would have to learn.

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Yoru looked like he was in physical pain now. Like real physical pain. I felt bad for him. He was clutching his stomach and he looked ready to throw up. Miki wasn't even sparing him a glance.

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Yoru stood up suddenly as the song ended and he ran to the side. I hear him vomiting. He started to hyperventilate before running out of the room. Miki stared at him in horror and then turned to me.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, worry only slightly coloring her voice. I growled to myself.

"He's in intense emotional pain due to you. Don't worry…he'll get better…I hope" I said, quietly. She looked worried but she sat rooted to her seat. Aino walked off the stage gracefully and stopped in front of her.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. She nodded, excitedly. Aino grinned.

"Seven, dinner, my treat. Meet me here" Aino said. Miki nodded and giggled as he walked away. I looked back and Yoru stood near the wall. He was so pale that his eyes looked luminous. His hair lacked it's craziness and fell lank. His face was drawn in pain.

"So Miki…you're not a promise keeping person are you?" he whispered. Miki looked at him in confusion. His voice had no hint of happiness or playfulness. He was dead serious and his voice was hoarse. I sighed. I took both Miki and Yoru by the arm. I looked at Kukai.

"Two chairs on the stage please" I requested. Kukai lugged to chairs facing each other on the stage. They both sat down and Yoru moaned into his hands and started to howl like a cat, very quietly.

"Ikuto…violin please." Ikuto took out his violin and I whispered in his ear the song. He smirked and nodded. I cleared my throat and began.

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you. I feel you. _

_That is how I know you go on. _

I looked at them pointedly and Yoru looked up. Miki had pink cheeks. I glanced at Ikuto and his eyes were closed. He opened one eyes and gave me a small but genuine smile. I smiled.

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on. _

Yoru's quiet howling stopped. I smiled and he looked at Miki with an absolutely adoring expression. She looked at him in shock.

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

Miki looked down and I looked at Ikuto. His eyes were open lazily now and I could feel his piercing gaze looking into my soul and I _knew_ that he knew that I was in love with him and that he had known it for a while. Well why didn't he do anything.

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never go till we're one _

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on _

Yoru smiled shyly at Miki and she looked at him curiously.

"So…you're going out on a date with Aino? My enemy? When you promised to let me woo you" he said with a bitter smile. She gasped and looked down.

"I don't know about that anymore…"

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

There was a short break and I smiled quietly. Ikuto's brooding eyes were open rather widely now. He looked at me intensely. He mouthed something that I couldn't quite make out. It definitely couldn't be what it looked like. It looked like 'I love you'. I doubt it.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

I looked over at the pair and they were surveying each other with raised eyebrows as if they were testing each other.

"You're on! I bet you I can get them together faster!" Yoru said, hyper again. I groaned and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Damn! You ungrateful vomiting bastard!"

Some things will never change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Regular 3****rd**** person.**

Chapter 12

Yoru watched down from the window, his face drawn. He looked at the beautiful blue head below. Aino was leaning against the wall, his red hair falling over his eyes. Miki was wearing leather. She _never_ wore leather. Yoru sneered at Aino before spinning on his heel. He looked at Amu who was standing in the shadows. Her golden eyes glimmered in the dark.

"It's going to be okay. I _know_ she loves you" Amu said, quietly. Yoru snorted and crossed his arms.

"Right…could've fooled me. She didn't hesitate to tell my mortal enemy that she'd go out with him. He doesn't even know her name!" Yoru ranted. He moaned and sat down on the windowsill. He looked out as Aino and Miki started to walk away. Miki looked up as the feeling of being watched washed over her.

She could spot the yellow eyes looking down on her and they vanished. She could tell who they belonged to. She had never seen such…pain…in another person before. What did she do?

"Yoru…it'll be fine. Come on. I should be home, looking at the homework Ikuto assigned me. God…he's annoying with that!" she moaned. Yoru gave a small smile that he didn't truly mean.

"You want fame? Well fame costs and right here is where you start paying…" he began. She cut him off.

"In sweat, I know. Ikuto told me already. Is that a family thing?" she asked. Yoru looked at her in shock.

"You've never seen Fame? That's a great movie! Utau, Ikuto and I watched it when I was 4, she was 5, and he was 6. I love that movie. They curse a lot but my uncle made us sit through it. He said it was educational…that's why we have the drive we do. We all want fame…" he whispered, smiling.

"More than you…Yukari quit today" a voice murmured. The pair turned to look at the doorway. Rima stood there her arms crossed with Kusukusu and Dia flanking her.

"Did she really? Is that so? Where'd she go?" asked Amu, interested. Rima sighed and tilted her head.

"To go teach at Easter. Everything's falling apart. Though Yukari doesn't truly know what's going on, she does have _some_ information. And we don't have a dance teacher to keep up appearances…what are we going to do?" asked Dia, worried. Amu looked to Yoru.

"I don't know…all we _can_ do is go home and try and do damage control. Tomorrow I'll set some people to go speak to Easter students, to kind of trick them I guess. Easter's students are all rich and spoiled. If you can carry a tune you're in and then they refine you to make you good. Here we have _actual_ talent. Now come on I want to go do something really quickly" Yoru insisted. He looked on the wall and picked up an acoustic guitar. He slid something on his finger a steel thing that Amu couldn't make out.

Amu's POV

"I feel like crap…" Yoru moaned as he began to play with precision and skill. He walked out of the room and the girls and I followed him into the auditorium. Utau sat and watched in surprise as he settled himself on a chair onstage.

_In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey_

_Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie_

_With the plastic eyeballs, spray-paint the vegetables_

_Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose_

He looked absolutely depressed as he sang…rapped this. He had to be to sing/rap this stupid song.

_Kill the headlights and put it in neutral_

_Stock car flamin with a loser and the cruise control_

_Baby's in reno with the vitamin d_

_Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love-seat_

_Someone came sayin I'm insane to complain_

_About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt_

He was being really emo now and he was drawn and his eyes were drooping slightly. The kids that remained watch how the prized director could hold a tune. Aren't the Tsukiyomis full of surprises?

_Don't believe everything that you breathe_

_You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve_

_So shave your face with some mace in the dark_

_Savin all your food stamps and burnin down the trailer park_

_Yo_

_Cut it!_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

He could sing but he looked like he wanted to kill himself. Well not _really_ but he looked pitiful. He actually believed that he was a loser. He was just being really annoying with his stupid emo act

_(double barrel buckshot)_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare_

_Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber_

_Coz one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag_

_One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag_

_With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job_

This is the stupidest song EVER! And he knew it for some reason…it was strange that he could be a director and can sing and act. He probably isn't a great dancer though…but maybe he'll surprise me. He did when he started with _this_ song.

_The daytime crap of the folksinger club_

_He hung himself with a guitar string_

_A slab of turkey-neck and it's hangin from a pigeon wing_

_You can't write if you can't relate_

_Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate_

_And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite_

_Who's chokin' on the splinters_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby (I'm a loser baby) _

Kusukusu, Rima, and Dia echoed him and he nodded. People looked at him like he was crazy but they were _all_ incredibly sympathetic. Except for Utau. She looked mildly annoyed. And Ikuto was busy eating taiyaki to care.

_So why don't you kill me?_

_(get crazy with the cheese whiz)_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me_

_drive-by body-pierce!_

_Yo bring it on down!_

_Soooooyy..._

_I'm a driver, I'm a winner_

_Things are gonna change I can feel it_

He looked slightly better but still looked depressed. He was vowing to himself that he'd beat that Ryuu kid. I had no doubt.

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby (I'm a loser baby)_

_So why don't you kill me? (why don't you kill me?)_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

Now he's back to thinking he's a loser? Are you freaking kidding me? He's out of his mind!

_(why don't you kill me?)_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby (I'm a loser baby)_

_so why don't you kill me?_

_(why don't you kill me?)_

_(Sprechen Sie Deutsch hier, Baby!)_

And now he speaks in Dutch? What kind of song is this? I sighed, as I knew it was coming to an end. The song made no sense whatsoever but I knew it was coming to a close and I sighed even louder.

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_(why don't you kill me?)_

The girls echoed one more time before stifling laughs as Yoru stood up and trudged to Utau. She stood up and smacked him in the back the head. I watched in surprise and his yellow eyes widened.

"What was that for?" he demanded. Utau groaned and crossed her arms, tightly across her chest.

"You want to keep whining about it? Huh! No you're not! You're going to go out there tomorrow and I'm going to give you three words. Kick. His. Ass. You got that, Yoru?" she demanded. He cringed and then nodded once.

"I hear you loud and clear, Utau. What am I supposed to do? Go up to him tomorrow and punch him or something?" demanded Yoru. She smirked and nodded once.

This was _not_ going to be pretty…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or Shugo Chara! So you know, the confrontation was done to Orochimaru's theme song.**

Chapter 13

I stood in front of Easter with Yoru, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai. We glared at the building with immense contempt. Yoru stepped in first and slammed the doors open with such force, those walking to the cafeteria, froze and looked at him in surprise. His yellow eyes were flashing and he stormed in. I could see Ryuu and Miki sitting there together at the lunch table.

She had huge mooneyes and I rushed over to her. I grabbed her arm and yanked her up, roughly. She looked at me in shock and yanked her arm from me.

"What the hell, Amu? Why are you here?" she snapped. I glared at her and cast a glance at the door. Yoru stood looking murderous. Kukai and Ikuto were flanking him and I bit my lip.

"You need to leave. Like now…so you don't get caught in the crossfire. Yoru's angry…you've never really seen as angry as he is now. He was singing that dreadful song… _Loser_ by Beck yesterday" I said, lowering my voice. Her mouth dropped open and she tilted her head.

"_Why?_ That's the stupidest song ever and everyone knows it!" she protested. I sighed and shook my head.

"And _I'm_ dense? God! He's angry you went on a date with this _thing_" I said, gesturing to Ryuu. Ryuu smirked and leaned forward.

"I resent that, gorgeous. Now, Miki, darling, pay no attention to pinky over here?" he said. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head.

"You just called her 'gorgeous'. Didn't you ask to be my boyfriend yesterday?" demanded Miki. Ryuu's face showed miniscule surprise.

"Oh…right. Pinky, you need to leave. And I can see your roots. Maybe you should dye your hair again" he smirked. I growled at him and slammed my four-inch stiletto boot hands dangerously close to his hand. He cringed.

"Do you want to repeat that, jackass? You stupid dumbass this is my real hair! And my roots are pink so don't even try it!" I raged. He looked satisfied that he had riled me up but he kept an eye on my foot.

"Whatever. Why are you here? To kidnap, Miki?" demanded Ryuu. I snarled but I was dragged back and replaced by Yoru. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and I tilted my head.

"This is his fight…don't get involved" warned Ikuto. I nodded and Yoru's foot was on the bench. His elbow rested on his knee and he was leaning on it, his head tilted. His eyes were glowing like a cat and his teeth were exposed. I had never noticed but he had the longest canines I had ever seen. They were sharp and he had _really_ sharp teeth as well. He gnashed them and Ryuu jumped as a hiss escaped from him. Yoru smirked.

"Nya, nya, nya…this won't do, no it won't. Ryuu, do you take me for stupid?" Yoru asked. He started to circle the table in such a feline way that it scared me. Ikuto could move as quiet as a cat but Yoru was like a real one.

"O-of course" Ryuu stammered. Yoru smirked and Miki was frozen into shock and fear crossed her eyes. Suddenly, Yoru's leg flashed out and slammed on the bench, and he was back in the same position as before.

"Do you know what you are, Aino Ryuu? You are a rat. And guess what, nya?" Yoru purred. He was getting rather excited and his hissing was becoming more apparent. Ryuu shivered at the malice in his voice.

"What?" he barely whispered. Yoru's grin widened. It looked like his face was about to crack open. Yoru's leg flew out and Ryuu flew out of the bench and a good five feet. I hadn't even seen his foot connect with his face but there was a black and blue footprint.

"Cat trumps rat!" roared Yoru. He lunged and he was so _fast_! And Ikuto didn't look worried at all. Ryuu was up and he threw a punch. Yoru dodged, his hands in his pockets. He looked so cool! He was in a black and white uniform and was dodging as if it was nothing.

"The cat doesn't always win!" protested Ryuu as the punch brushed against Yoru's cheek. Yoru kicked up and brought his foot down on top of Ryuu's head as Ryuu attempted to punch him in the stomach. Ryuu slammed to the ground and he groaned in pain.

"This time…he _does_, nya" purred Yoru. He slammed his foot on Ryuu's back one more time before turning to Miki, his eyes still flashing and he tilted his head. He smiled that malicious smile and she stared, her mouth wide opened.

"You definitely deserve better than me…seeing me like _that_. Ikuto does Amu know you can be like this too?" Yoru purred. I jerked from Ikuto stared at him in shock. His eyes were expressionless.

"I'm not cruel like you're being…" he murmured. Yoru grinned and his grin turned from playful to a crazed predator in seconds.

"Hmm…what do you sat, Ryuu? A rat pretending to be a dragon. Named wrong I see…Nezumi. I will refer to you as Nezumi. Now listen Nezumi you will always be my prey and I will always be your predator. Do you see how you can so easily entice Miki here? And what happens if you mess up? Because if you make her cry. If you make false move, I will _permanently _**ruin** your pretty little face. You got that?" Yoru raged. Ryuu moaned in pain and Yoru smirked. He pushed his foot down harder and Ryuu shouted in pain.

"_YORU!_" Miki screamed. Yoru turned, slowly and he slid his foot off of the boy's back gracefully.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Ryuu…I hope you know what happens when you mess with someone else's territory" he whispered in his ear. He walked away, ignoring Miki's shocked stare. I looked at Miki, softly.

"You're too blinded to even realize…I pity you Chiba Miki" I whispered. She still stared in shock but I knew she had heard me. Utau glared at Miki. She wouldn't let it go.

"Do you see what you just _did_ you foolish girl! He's _never_ like that! Do you know that the poor child is basically _dying_ inside? You're an idiot!" she snapped. She stormed out and I sighed and followed her out. Ikuto shot Ryuu one glance and then looked at a dark corner. I could make out Tsukiyomi Aruto watching. His dark eyes flashed and then he turned away.

"Why didn't he do anything?" I whispered after leaving the cafeteria. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Because it's not something Yoru can help. Well…he's always been a bit cat like, from the moment he was born. He has feline instincts. And thus, he claimed his territory. It isn't his fault. Come on, let's catch up" Ikuto said. I nodded and looked down. He held my chin up and I felt his lips brush against my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked, blushing profoundly. He smirked and said nothing before walking away.

"H-hey! You can't just kiss me on the forehead and walk away!" I protested. He waved a hand without looking back.

"I just did. Now go do some homework I assigned. Practice that monologue I assigned" Ikuto instructed. I groaned and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in this chapter or Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 14

"Are we supposed to be snooping in here?" I whispered to Rima, quietly. She nodded and smirked at Tadase and I.

"It doesn't matter if we're here…we're just looking for Tsukasa's secret hideout" Rima whispered. Tadase opened his mouth to protest.

"But…nobody knows how to get to his hideout without a map except for Ikuto-san, that is. I heard it's a myth" Tadase whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder. Rima shook her head.

"I don't believe it. The basement is a relatively big place and I heard that if you look hard enough you'll find it. We should split up" Rima said, stubbornly. I stared at her in outrage.

"Split up! What the hell do you mean split up!" I shouted. She slapped a hand over my mouth as my shout echoed through the halls.

"What was that?" I heard a teacher say. I heard their feet on the ground and I cringed. Rima groaned.

"Now, you've done it, you idiot! Run! Separate!" Rima commanded. I took off down the hallway, running through the twists and turns. It was rather scary that I was lost. Everything looked the same so when I came to a pair of doors, I slipped in silently. My eyes widened.

It was a planetarium. I knew it was slight outside since part of it was wide open and there were vines crawling up the wall. I heard voices, one was definitely Tsukasa's but the other one I wasn't so sure of.

"You're lost, doll" Tsukasa said, quietly. He was shuffling a deck of what looked like playing cards but I got the feeling that they weren't.

"I'm well aware, Tsukasa" the woman snapped. The woman was in shadows so I couldn't see her. Tsukasa was smiling, gently almost…_lovingly_ at her…ew! They were sitting down towards the giant telescope.

"Then draw three cards, any cards" he said, fanning the deck out in front of her. The woman snorted and leaned back slightly. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair…cherry blonde hair.

"Tsukasa, you know I don't believe in any of this stuff. I wasn't even trying to come here…I was just…wandering" the woman said, sighing. Tsukasa nodded in that all understanding away.

"I know, Oracle. That's how you get lost" he said, smiling as he said the title. The woman laughed.

"That's a silly nickname…"

"I know that too but that's not going to make me stop using it. Now, draw three cards so you can stop feeling so lost" Tsukasa commanded. She groaned but drew the three cards anyway. She stiffened when she saw them. I could just see them over her shoulder but I had no idea what it meant.

"So you drew The Fool, The Lovers, and The Emperor. Oh…_oh_. Interesting…" he said, a smile spreading on his face. The woman looked down, her head hanging and she buried her face in her hands. She looked up and I saw it was Usui-sensei!

"What does that mean?" I mouthed to myself just as she said it out loud…I think she already knew.

"The Fool…we'll start at the easiest one. The Fool is your daughter, the girl who is achieving things that other people haven't before. She is uniting this school, turning it into what it was originally supposed to be. Is that right?" Tsukasa asked, gently. I frowned.

Usui-sensei had a daughter? Who was it? It was so confusing then and I continued to stare in silence.

"Okay…but what about…the others?" Usui-sensei asked, her voice growing smaller and smaller with each word. Tsukasa's smile widened into a little grin. It was rather weird. But something must've made him really happy for him to be grinning like that.

"Oh…the Lovers and the Emperor. The Emperor is generally the king. The leader of something. If we were going to compare to, I don't know…this school! That would be me. And the Lovers means that you feel romantic love towards someone or at the least a physical attraction. When you drew the Emperor that would mean me…" Tsukasa said. I stared in shock. Usui-sensei stood up, abruptly.

"That's a lie, Tsukasa! It was a random chance of drawing those cards" Usui-sensei insisted. Tsukasa stood up as well, standing over her.

"The tarot cards never lie, Delphi" Tsukasa promised. Usui-sensei hooked the shoes that were apparently off her feet with her thumb and was running towards the door. I flinched and threw myself to the side as she rushed out. Tsukasa watched after her without demure eyes but I could see a hint of sadness. I ran to follow Usui-sensei and was suddenly looking at fresh air. Thank God!

We were in the auditorium now where the piano was and she sat down. She sighed to herself. Suddenly, her fingers began dancing across the ivory keys in a beautiful and familiar tune.

People were wandering in now as the sound echoed.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're turnin' down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

People stared in shock at Usui-sensei's heartbroken but beautiful singing voice. Her voice was absolutely beautiful if sad.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

She looked up from the keys and I knew that she had the same talent as I did. She had also been a piano protégé as well and she sang better than I did. Her voice sounded a bit the same. We were both obviously sopranos.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had to break_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ate never gonna shut you out_

She went high and continued to play. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Tsukasa. He was standing, their smiling sadly and I looked at him with innocence.

"You were there weren't you?" he asked. I nodded once and bit my lip.

"Who is her daughter?" I asked, quietly, hedging around the actual matter at hand, like Usui-sensei's feelings for her boss and even worse, my principal.

"She'll tell you in time" he said, secretively.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surrounded my your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

This is actually pretty sad. I looked towards the door and saw Rima sniffling with Kusukusu. Tadase was actually sobbing. Utau looked sad but that might be her hormones.

_You're everything I've needed more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can do your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

The piano was such a pure sound unlike all the backing tracks Beyonce uses. This was pure and beautiful in so many ways. This was just…amazing to me. She was a pro and she didn't even seem to know what song she was singing. Her eyes were misted with tears.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burnin' through the darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I got addicted to your life_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like fallin'_

She didn't even notice the other people. It was like how I was when it was just me singing about the love of my life, Ikuto. I know that sounds dramatic but it's completely true.

_Gravity came again_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had to break_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ate never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surrounded my your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I've needed more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

She glanced up once in front of her but still wasn't aware of her audience.

_I can do your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo _

_Halo_

She held those two words for a good 13 seconds each. She was really good and in addition to being a soprano she could belt. She's a great singer.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surrounded my your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I've needed more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can do your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

The song ended and there was a lone applause as everyone stared in complete and utter shock. I turned to see Tsukasa clapping and he was smiling demurely. She stood up, abruptly, staring and then crossed over, and stopped when she was shoulder to shoulder with Tsukasa.

"Would it help if I said I returned your feelings?" Tsukasa asked, in the silence. Everyone stared in shock and the implications of the question. Usui-sensei turned a deep red and her golden eyes widened. You know if I thought about I kind of looked like her when she did that.

Coincidence, I guess. Usui-sensei walked off briskly and Tsukasa had a very out of character smirk on his face. It almost looked like the Tsukiyomi smirk.

"I guess not…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the song.**

Chapter 15

I sat to the side, keeping to myself. I was practicing on the piano when Miki stormed in with Yoru at her tail. She spun around and glared at him, angrily. I shrunk against the wall, wanting to see what was happening but not wanting them to see me. I looked at the others in the room.

Tadase, Rima, Dia and Yaya were sitting in one corner, frozen. Ikuto and Utau were in the doorway with Usui-sensei and Tsukasa. Ran and Suu were sitting somewhere else, frozen in the middle of speaking to Temari and Nadeshiko.

"I'm telling you, Miki, he's going to hurt you! And when he does you're going to be crying back to me and what happens if I don't want you to! What if I tell you that you should've listened to me! Miki!" Yoru insisted, loudly. Miki glared at him, stubbornly and shook her head.

"Yoru, you don't know how much you've affected me! But…I've spent most of my life, trying to help others out. I came here, hoping to do something I loved, costuming. It's time for you to listen to me! But I couldn't but…oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard. They will not be pushed aside into your own…all cause you won't…" she said, trailing off.

Now I knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to do exactly what we normally did. Show our feelings through music…

She was going to sing.

_Listen _

_I am alone at the crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home _

_And I've tried and tried _

_To say what's on my mind _

_You should have known _

She stopped for a second and glared at him with anger and a hint of sadness. They were chest to chest as she took a step closer. Dia, Ran, and Suu looked at her in sadness at that revelation.

She didn't feel at home with her sisters. It was sad…

"You should've known because you 'love me'. Right?" she demanded. Then she backed up and opened her mouth to sing. She had a good voice.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you _

_You don't know what I'm feeling _

_I'm more than what you made of me _

_I've followed the voice you gave to me _

_But now I've got to find my own _

Yoru looked at her in shock and frowned slightly. Had he really affected her that much as she sang. Because if I didn't know better, that look of sadness in her eyes was being shoved aside to showcase a new emotion…affection, maybe even…_love_.

_You should have listened_

_There is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died so long ago _

_Oh, I'm screamin' out_

_And my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or worse_

_Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen_

She shook her head and she held the note and touched his shoulders and I glanced at the door. Ryuu was standing there and he stared her with wide eyes. He hadn't know she had been that good either.

_Listen _

_I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home _

_And I've tried and tried _

_To say what's on my mind _

_You should have known _

Ryuu tilted his head and a smirk was spreading on his face. Utau and I shot him a glare before turning back to the pair. Yoru's fingertips brushed across Miki's cheek. Ryuu frowned as Miki leaned into his hand. It was like his hand fit against her cheek perfectly. She leaned back from his touch as if it had shocked her.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you _

_You don't know what I'm feeling _

_I'm more than what you made of me _

_I've followed the voice you gave to me _

_But now I've got to find my own _

"Is she singing about him?" hissed Ryuu to himself. I smirked at him and nodded, slowly. He frowned and glared at Yoru. But Yoru only had eyes for Miki and I was surprised that they hadn't figured out we were in here. When they were together, they were oddly unobservant to their surroundings.

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on _

_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen _

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but I will complete _

She sang that part with such power. As she sang the word 'listen' she put all of her feelings behind that. She was such a great singer when she sang like this.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you _

_You don't know what I'm feeling _

_I'm more than what you made of me _

_I've followed the voice you gave to me _

_But now I've got to find my own, my own_

She held the last note and Yoru looked like he was about to kiss her and I'm not so sure she would've minded. Ryuu cleared his throat loudly and Yoru spun around and Miki fought the blush off her face as she took in everyone around her.

She succeeded. If it was me…I don't think I could say the same thing. Yoru glared at Ryuu and Miki plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Oh…Ryuu, you're here. I'm almost ready" she said, her eyes sad, and never leaving Yoru's face though she had turned to Ryuu.

"Miki…don't go. Please, Miki" begged Yoru. He was literally, begging. Miki turned her eyes away from him and she looked at Ryuu.

"I…I'm sorry, Yoru but I promised to go out to lunch with him" Miki said, forcefully. She began to walk away when Yoru grabbed her wrist, rather tightly. Miki gasped in pain.

"Yoru!" she shouted. Yoru let go of her as if he was electrified and he stared in horror at his hand. Miki saw the look of horror but she turned away from him. She took a step backwards.

"I-I'm s-sorry…oh, God! I'm sorry!" Yoru pleaded. Miki's eyes filled with tears and her bangs fell over her eyes.

"You…you _hurt_ me. You actually laid a hand on me…" she whispered. Yoru flinched at the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…Miki, you know I didn't mean to! I love you. I truly do. It was a reaction. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me and stay where you belong. Here…" he begged her. I shook my head in sadness and turned away. I leaned into the chest of someone and I turned my head to see Ikuto. I turned a light red and cleared my throat, softly.

"No…no…you hurt me! And now you're begging me to stay here…NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" she shrieked. She charged out of the room and Yoru was three shades too pale and he looked grey. His eyes were not bright yellow anymore. They were flat and he…fell to the ground but didn't make any sound of realizing it. He looked…dead. I shrieked.

"Damn! Get him out of here! Get him to the nurse! Tsukasa!" Utau shouted. Tsukasa and Usui-sensei rushed over from their frozen spots and knelt next to him. Usui-sensei stiffened. Suddenly, his breathing quickened so fast that I don't know…

"He's barely breathing and his heartbeat is…sluggish. I…I think he's going into…" Usui-sensei said. Ikuto cut her off.

"Shock. That…_idiot_ made him go into shock. We need a doctor" Ikuto said, flatly. He flipped out his cell phone and walked away, on the phone. Utau glared at Ikuto and grabbed his forearm.

"Call her what she is…a selfish _bitch_ who can't see what she's got in front of her" Utau snapped. Dia glared at her. They glared at each other for a good five minutes before Dia said something.

"Don't call my sister that! She has issue with falling for the wrong guys. Didn't you _listen_ to her? She's lost and whether she knows it or not, she loves Yoru. But he hurt her! What was she supposed to do?" demanded Dia. Ran nodded.

"Well, not make him hyperventilate! It was an accident and he's only trying to protect her you hellbound bitch!" Utau shouted. Wow…her hormones were making her really aggressive.

"Don't call Dia _or_ Miki that word, Utau. It's not nice…" It was only a cracked and broken whisper but everyone's eyes snapped to Yoru. He was in a ball and he was hugging his knees to his chest. Utau knelt by Yoru and hugged him. Wow…maternal instinct.

"Ikuto, when is the doctor getting here?" I asked. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"He's outside. The hospital is around the corner" Ikuto said. I nodded and he walked over to the shorter boy and picked him up. He supported him by slinging one of Yoru's arms around his own neck and I rushed to his side. Kukai grabbed Utau who was staring at her cousin in fear.

"He'll be okay" Kukai reassured her. Utau nodded, slowly and sighed, burying her face in his chest. We dragged him outside since he couldn't walk or anything. He just stared. When we got outside the doctor was standing there with a wheelchair and an ambulance. I looked at him curiously.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Tanaka, the Tsukiyomi doctor. What is wrong with Yoru-san?" asked Doctor Tanaka.

"He went into shock…I rather not explain about what" Ikuto said. Tanaka nodded and turned to Yoru.

"I can treat this in the back of the van. Just hand him over and I'll get him back in top shape soon enough."

We handed him off and Ikuto backed away and I looked at him in worry.

"Will Yoru be okay?" I asked, quietly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we were forehead to forehead. I blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry, Amu. I promise you he'll be okay. Doctor Tanaka is the best" he whispered. He kissed my cheeks and then my forehead and I leaned into him and my eyes narrowed.

"Why do you do that? Why do kiss me like that all the time?" I asked, quietly. He smirked. He kissed me full on the mouth and I wrapped my fingers through his hair. Wow…I've been waiting for that for a long time. He pulled back but I was still against him.

"Because I love you silly."

"I love you too…"

"I know. I had hoped you weren't dense enough not to realize it. I had to practically spell it out for you."

"If I didn't love you so much you would've been smacked for that."

"I know that too…ow!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs.**

Chapter 16

I sat in the auditorium for a 'special performance'. Ryuu was sitting with his arm wrapped around Miki's shoulder. I don't even know why he was there! But apparently Tsukasa knew about it because he had seen him but didn't say anything. Yoru was sitting there with blank yellow eyes. Miki hadn't spoken to him outside of planning since he had begged her to break up with Ryuu.

"Yoru, you okay?" asked Dia. She had her hair dyed a deep red and it was pulled close to her face and in a ponytail. Dark eyeliner was around her eyes and her bangs brushed across her forehead. She had big golden hoops hanging from her ears.

She wore a puff black Lolita skirt, knee high black lace up boots, and a black leather jacket with a hood over a black tank top that showed part of her stomach. The zipper ran the length of the jacket, hood and all.

All in all, I knew Miki did _not_ set up that outfit. It was all Dia. A golden crossed hung from her neck and matched the one Yoru wore.

Yoru nodded limply and turned to face the stage, his face drawn and pinched. He was so pale…I was worried for him. This was definitely not healthy to be this…depressed. He wore black jeans, some kind of designer sneakers, and a white sleeveless t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Yoru! Step up, man! Remember what we decided, right! Today I perform and so do you! So stop being a girl and get up!" shouted a voice. I looked up from Yoru and stared at Rhythm. Rhythm was standing there with arms crossed. He looked…wow…I could imagine him wearing his outfit all the time. He wore a white beanie, a long sleeved blue shirt, a darker blue vest over it and jeans. He rolled up his sleeves and glared at Ryuu and Miki.

"I know…I'm ready" Yoru promised. He was supposed to perform? In his condition? He turned to Dia and bumped fists with her.

"We got this…we go after Rhythm. Ready, Diamond?" he asked, using her full name. She nodded once.

"Ready, Lynx?" she asked. He smirked and nodded once. Rhythm made his way to the stage and grabbed a mic. He smirked. Daichi rushed on stage with Kukai.

"Alright, Miki! I'm not sure if you've heard this yet but a few days ago, you sent my poor friend Yoru into a shock that he couldn't be taken out of by anyone but a doctor. He was hyperventilating, his blood sugar was low, and he was staring but not seeing. All because you dissed him and left. Well, this is dedicated to you!" Rhythm shouted, angrily…uh oh.

The music started up and I groaned and Miki looked horrified…

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

It was so heartbreakingly funny. I leaned into Ikuto and he kissed the top of my head. Miki was staring in horrifying shock. They were calling her heartless as Daichi and Kukai did these really cool dance moves.

_How could you be so cold _

_As the winter wind when it breeze yo_

_Just remember that you talking to me yo_

_You need to watch the way you talking to him yo_

_I mean after all the things that he been through_

_I mean after all the things you guys got into_

Miki was clenching her teeth while Ryuu had a sort of amused smirk on his stupid face. I was hiding my laughter.

_Ayo, I know there are some things that he ain't told me_

_Ayo, he did some things but that's the old him_

_And now you wanna get him back and you gonna show him_

_So you walk around like you don't know him_

_You got a new friend, well he got homies_

_But in the end it's still lonely_

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

I have to admit this was the funniest thing I've ever seen at the expense of others. Dia was smirking and Yoru looked half ashamed and half amused. I felt bad for her but Ryuu seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?_

_You bringing out a side of him that I don't know_

_You decided you weren't gonna speak so_

_Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?_

_Why though you be so mad at him for?_

Rhythm looked at Yoru and nodded at him and winked at Dia. Dia giggled, quietly. Hmm…someone's got a crush.

_Homie I don't know she's hot and cold_

_I won't stop wont mess my groove up_

_Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving him_

_They say that they don't see what you see in him_

_You wait a couple months then you gonna see_

_You'll never find nobody better than him_

"That means you! Yeah, Aino, you!" Kukai shouted. Daichi and half the auditorium roared in appreciation. Ryuu flushed. Utau cheered for her boyfriend and the disgrace of Ryuu.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_Talking talking talking talk_

_Baby lets just knock it off_

_They don't know what you've been through_

_They don't know about him and you_

_So why I got something new to see?_

_And you just gonna be keep hating him_

_And we just gonna be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_He's gonna take off tonight (Into the night)_

"Miki…he went into shock…" Rhythm whispered, mentally torturing it. It was actually pretty cruel to be honest. Miki was crying now. It was silent tears and she looked at Yoru in shock as Dia stood up with him.

_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

"Totally uncalled for, luv" Dia called to Rhythm. Rhythm shrugged and walked offstage to applause.

"Just telling her like it is, Dia. Now go!" Rhythm said. Dia smiled and walked on stage slowly. Yoru stood towards the side, with the microphone in hand. Music started up and I smiled. This song had just come out. Miki didn't know it. Dia began to sing in that sweet yet harsh at the same time voice.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Everyone held their breath for a second as Miki stared in shock. Dia slid on leather gloves and smirked. Suddenly, Yoru went into a mode where nobody else matter but Miki and he started to rap.

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**

Ryuu stared in shock. Serves him right for stealing what was rightfully Yoru's. Yoru stared at Miki and Dia slid the hood on her head.

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

**High off of love, drunk from my hate,**

**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate**

**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**

**She fucking hates me and I love it.**

**Wait! Where you going?**

"Wow…you're allowed to curse?" I whispered. Ikuto smirked and shrugged, slowly.

"It's about expressing yourself. You can't just curse someone out. If you're expressing yourself through musical means, sure, you're allowed to curse" Ikuto explained, quietly.

**"I'm leaving you"**

**No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.**

**Here we go again**

**It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great**

**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**

Miki smiled a watery smile and began to cry quietly. Ryuu looked at her in a new light and his eyes narrowed. He glared at Yoru and Ryuu began to rub her back. Miki slapped his hand away.

**But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped**

**Who's that dude? I don't even know his name**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**

**I guess I don't know my own strength**

"He…he meant it? It was an accident?" Miki whispered to herself and I sighed. She was seriously lost. And Ryuu was moving her astray. Dia looked at Miki holding her hand out and Miki scooted further up in her seat.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe**

**When you're with 'em**

**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**

"I kind of feel that way about you" I whispered to Ikuto. He nodded in agreement and we looked at Yoru. Miki was starting to dry her tears now.

**Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em**

**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em**

**You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em**

**Now you're in each other's face**

**Spewing venom in your words when you spit them**

**You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em**

**Throw 'em down pin 'em**

Oh God…that reminds me of an earlier fight that Yoru and Miki had before Yoru went into shock. Miki had pushed him and they had been screaming their throats raw at each other. He had to straddle her to keep her from throwing any more punches.

**So lost in the moments when you're in them**

**It's the rage that took over it controls you both**

**So they say you're best to go your separate ways**

**Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday**

**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**

Miki nodded and she leaned forward even more. She really looked like she wanted to stand up. Ryuu wrapped his arm around her waist, restrainingly.

**Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her**

**Next time you show restraint**

**You don't get another chance**

**Life is no Nintendo game**

**But you lied again**

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

**Guess that's why they call it window pane**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Now came the apology part…

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

**But your temper's just as bad as mine is**

**You're the same as me**

**But when it comes to love you're just as blinded**

**Baby, please come back**

**It wasn't you, baby it was me**

He looked at her in earnest and she nodded and opened her mouth to respond but Ryuu glared at her.

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk**

She nodded and she stopped the tears and stood up. He smiled at her and gestured forward. She walked rather slowly and he kept going, though her saw her. Ryuu stood up and grabbed the same wrist that Yoru had grabbed but he squeezed harder. In a moment of instinct, Miki swung her foot up into his nose…_ouch!_

**I told you this is my fault**

**Look me in the eyeball**

**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall**

**Next time. There won't be no next time**

**I apologize even though I know its lies**

There were weird sparks of fire coming up but then dying ever couple of seconds. I looked at Ikuto but his eyes showed a tiny bit of confusion as well…what's going on here? Pyrotechnics?

**I'm tired of the games I just want her back**

**I know I'm a liar**

**If she ever tries to fucking leave again**

**Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

Suddenly, fire splashed in the background and Yoru kneeled down as Miki walked up to the stage, quietly. He wiped his thumb across her cheeks to wipe away any stray tears and kissed both eyelids. Dia kept going and everyone was watching with wide eyes at the collaboration.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

The fire died and there was a roar of applause as Yoru was just about to kiss her. His lips were right over hers when Ryuu pulled away. I stood up and shouted my outrage.

"What the hell was that you asshole! You got beat! Cat trumps rat!" I screamed. Ryuu smirked and glared at Miki. She shivered and cringed but walked obediently over to him.

"Not this time. Because the prey is too weak to stand up for herself. Next time, we're meeting at _my_ school. Tomorrow, lunch, 12 sharp" Ryuu smirked. Ryuu smirked, walking away and Miki fell into her seat and looked at Yoru.

"I love the way you lie…as if everything's going to be okay. You're forgiven…" Miki said, brokenly.

Damn you, Aino!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs!**

Chapter 17

Miki's POV

I had stood across from the intertwined couple…staring with dead eyes. Ryuu and the slut from his school, making out like there was no tomorrow. Wow…I'm such a fool and I was always one…

"You're an asshole, Ryuu!" I had shouted. He had turned to look at me and he had smirked and flipped me off. I gave him the finger as well and stormed out, not looking back.

Now I was outside of his school with a whole new attitude. I looked at my three sisters and they were grinning at me. We had amps and everything. I had gone all out for this and I wasn't going to back down now. And for good measure, I was standing next to the cheating bastard's car.

"Are you happy about your new…piercing?" Dia asked, amused. I grinned and brushed a finger against my nose earring. It was just a ball and not a hoop but it was still there. I had light blue streaks in my hair and it was bumped. I wore a grey jacket that showed off my stomach and dark green cargo pants tucked into knee high boots. I wore two different earrings in my ear. One was a pretty dangly one and the other…it was a hoop with geometrical shapes hanging from it.

"Suu…you start" I said, pointing at her. She nodded and she checked if her electric guitar was working. Ran was on the drums and Dia had the bass in her hands. Suu strummed powerfully and I grasped the microphone on the stand with both hands, tightly. One of my hands was encased in a leather fingerless glove.

Suu wore tight white jeans and a green shirt with over sized sleeves. Ran had on a black jumper over a red t-shirt and knee high black lace up boots. Dia wore an orange dress that went up to her knees with leather leggings and heels. She wore a black hoodie and looked positively badass…that describes her pretty perfectly.

Ryuu walked outside with his entourage looking confused. Amu was smirking with Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai, Utau, and the rest of our school.

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say (say)_

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is_

Dia was singing background and she sounded pretty good if I may say. Well, she sounded better than me but this was **my** song to sing. Ryuu was looking at me in shock.

_That it's cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

I glared at Ryuu with hot anger in my eyes and he took a step back. I continued to sing as if nothing happened and I could hear Yoru's laughter. Well…I might not love Yoru but that doesn't mean his voice isn't music to my ears. His voice was pretty attractive…

_You need to know this situation's getting old_

_And now the more you talk_

_The less I can take, oh_

Ran slammed her drumstick down and we sounded pretty good. I glared at Ryuu and I wanted to wring my hands around his neck. He was going to pay…starting with his shiny little car…I think it's a Lamborghini.

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you_

_Like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?_

_I gave you everything_

_And never asked for anything_

_And look at me_

_I'm all alone (alone)_

When I had come looking for him, he had ditched me, leaving me to get home alone. I had walked to the school and found him lip locking with some whore for the whole world to see. And I'm pretty sure he wanted to me see. Now, he'll get what's coming to him!

_So, before you start defendin'_

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point in being slow_

_Let's get the show on the road today_

_Hey_

I practically screaming at him for being the ass that he was. I don't know if he can help it or it's just imprinted in his genetic code. I think it's in his twisted slut DNA but who knows…only the scientists…

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

I walked around the microphone, picking it up with me as I sang into with power. Ryuu was watching me, confused as I edged closer and closer to his car each time. I smirked at him and cast his car an apologetic look.

_I wanna love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

I slammed the base of the microphone stand into the bumper. I slashed at the tires with my stilleto heels and they popped. He shouted in shock.

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_'Cause if you don't then just leave_

As I shouted the last word I glared at him and hissed, "Man whore".

I slammed the base of the microphone into the window shield, shattering it into millions of pieces. I smiled in accomplishment as he fell to his knees

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer_

_Walk away_

_Just walk (walk) away_

_(Just walk away)_

_Then just leave_

_Yeah yeah_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

As the guitar solo began playing at the very end I closed my hand and it stopped. I glared at him and tilted my head.

"I'm not going to stand for it anymore. I'm not. I'm putting my foot down and I'm finally standing up for myself. You're a slut, Ryuu. You're a slut, you're a slut, you're a slut, you're a slut! Everybody should know that and you should know that I'm through with you!" I shouted into the microphone. Ryuu dropped his knees and for good measure I slammed the microphone base into the driver's window. It slammed all the way through and broke the passenger's window. I only took the microphone and grinned. I walked up to him, slowly and he froze, his mouth hanging open.

"Have a nice life, Aino Ryuu. Cause like hell I'm going to be your little toy anymore. Bastard" I snapped before throwing the most devastating punch at him. Someone grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see Yoru. He was smiling.

"Oh…hime, allow me. I made a vow when I kicked his ass last time. Three words, Aino" Yoru said. Seeing Yoru made him regain _some_ confidence.

"What's that, Tsukiyomi?" he asked. I didn't allow Yoru to answer.

"Cat trumps rat" I growled just as Yoru's fist connected with Ryuu's face. I heard the sickening crack of a broken nose and Ryuu flew back from the force.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs.**

Chapter 18

I lounged on my bed, debating what to wear to the Fujisaki's party. I know…_I_ was invited to a Fujisaki party. They were the richest family right after the Tsukiyomis that went to my school. I picked up a gold dress and I groaned in frustration.

"You know…I think you should try it on," a voice said. I prepared to scream when a familiar hand slapped over my mouth. I stared, wide eyed at Ikuto. He one finger to his own lips and I slapped his hand.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I hissed. Ikuto gave me a lopsided smirk.

"To see you and escort you to the party. And to watch you undress…that too" he grinned. I sent him a glare.

"Imp. You're a perverted cat slash imp!" I snapped. He smirked and his lips were so close to my ear that I blushed.

"And you love me anyway" he whispered before biting my ear. I let out a sharp squeal and I heard someone approaching my door. I locked it quickly.

"Are you okay in there Amu?" I heard Dad asked. I cleared my throat and Ikuto was backing away towards the balcony, getting ready to make a quick escape if he had to.

"Uh…no I'm fine. I'm annoyed that I can't find anything to wear to the party" I said, telling a half truth. I was definitely annoyed but not about that per say.

"Okay…Tsumugu and I will be downstairs. Shout if you need anything" he called back. I made a noise that signified a yes and I heard him wander downstairs. I turned back to Ikuto and he produced a bag.

"What is this?" I murmured. He tilted his head and cleared his throat.

"From Utau. It's clothes to wear to the party. I guess she assumed you'd have trouble finding something" Ikuto said. I nodded and looked inside. A smile spread across my face.

"Alright…I'll be finished in 15 minutes."

***Fame***

I walked into the party with Ikuto. People ogled me. I was wearing the craziest outfit ever. I wore tight leather leggings that looked like spandex, a silk grey tank top and a black and silver Michael Jackson type jacket. Finally, I wore sequin studded heels that made me slightly shorter than Ikuto, which was a feat in itself! I looked around. Everything was amazing! There were strobe lights and a DJ in one corner and even a stage.

"So…who's performing?" I asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"Who knows? The Fujisakis always perform but they always ask someone else to as well" Ikuto answered. I nodded and looked around. We were outside on the large lawn (or meadow) in front of the house. It was _so_ cool. It was like an outside club. There were waiters and waitresses going to different tables and taking orders and there was a bar to one side. We walked up to it and to see Nagihiko and a girl with dark purple hair that was so curly it was up to her shoulders and it was huge.

"_Nadeshiko_?" I asked in shock. She smirked and nodded. She looked nothing like herself. She wore knee high black boots over leather pants and a black shiny looking shirt that could be unzipped. As sleeves there were black leather strips wrapping around her arms and on her right hand she a bright blue leather glove. Impossibly long eyelashes were in place and she had on silver eye shadow. Nagihiko wore regular jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Hi, Amu. What's up?" she asked. I shrugged and Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Where's Rhythm?" he asked.

"Picking up the opening…"she started. Nadeshiko was in the middle of answering when a black _Lamborghini Reventón_ pulled up. It was blasting the song _Umbrella_ by Rihanna.

Rhythm slid out of the passenger seat surprisingly. He walked forward and everyone turned to watch and then started to cheer.

"What's happening?" I asked. Nadeshiko sighed with a smile.

"He's going to accompany the opening act and that means that the opening act is…" she started. Suddenly, a girl with black hair and golden eyes slid out of the car. Her hair was in a bob, one side longer than the other, falling to her shoulder. The other side ended at her chin and it became shorter until it rounded to the back.

Her outfit was a simple bodysuit. She wore leather shorts and a black halter-top attached to it that dipped low and showed off her stomach. She wore a glove with long claws extending from the ends of the fingers. She had a fedora on and she walked in ankle boots.

**Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Diamon)**

**Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)**

**Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)**

**Ahuh Ahuh**

People cheered as Rhythm continued to rap. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation of the song.

**No clouds in my stones**

**Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank**

**Coming down with the Dow Jones**

**When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella**

**We fly higher than weather**

**In G5's are better, You know me,**

**In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day**

**Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine**

**Rihanna where you at?**

Rhythm pointed at Dia who spun around in a circle and she now had an umbrella in hand. She had a headset on and one hand was on her hat and the other on the handle of the umbrella.

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

She spun around with her umbrella walking in circles. A rain machine went on over the stage and she walked up sensually until she stood on stage, the umbrella over her head to protect her from getting wet. She threw her hat into the crowd. Someone caught it and put it on.

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

She dipped back and spun in a circle. Rhythm came around her as they grabbed each other's hands. Dia hung the umbrella over her shoulder as they danced. They someone how tangoed to the pop music.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'mma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

The rain machine picked up and they stood under umbrella, moving their head to the music.

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

I peeked a glance at Ikuto. He looked appreciative of the music but there was something in his eyes. Like he was hiding something from me. I'd get it out of him, eventually. I would.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

I turned back to Dia and Rhythm. They were staring at two people in the crowd in particular. Miki and Yoru stood as far from each other as possible. I don't know why when Ryuu was out of the picture but they were. It was bewildering.

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Miki and Yoru glanced at each other but then blushed. They looked away and started to immerse themselves in their different circle of friends. How did they have different friends? They were so similar. Oh…right…Yoru is younger than Miki. I forgot for a minute.

_You can run into my arms_

_It's OK don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

Dia suddenly only had eyes for her best friend, Rhythm of course, before she broke away from him and began to go into a dance combo.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

While singing the chorus she had started to dance. She was good. Nowhere as good as Utau but she was good. I couldn't help but compare her to her sisters. Ran was a great dancer, an excellent performer. Dia was very dramatic. Miki was a great singer but more of a behind the scenes person. And Suu was too fragile to be a performer. But that would change.

Anyway, Dia began to dance. She closed her umbrella and swung herself around in full circle. She grabbed the umbrella by both ends and brought it behind her neck before bringing it forward again. She placed it firmly on the ground and somersaulted backwards with it. She made a final pirouette before opening the umbrella and going back to singing.

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining _

The song ended and Dia bowed. There was applause and Nadeshiko hopped on stage. To my surprise everyone roared in approval. I looked at Ikuto, in interest.

"They're going to perform now. That's why their cheering" Ikuto murmured to me. I nodded and suddenly music blared on. Nadeshiko backed up as Rhythm, Nagihiko, and Temari made their way on stage. I guess Nadeshiko and Temari were doing back up. Temari wore leather as well.

Suddenly, Rhythm started rapping.

_(A/N: OKAY! _Rhythm is **bold**. Nagihiko is _italics_. Nadeshiko is Underlined. And Temari is normal font. Everyone is **bold**, _italics_, and underlined. Understood? Great!)

**Hello Good morning tell me what the lip read**

**Pretty face, thin waist with the sick weave**

**First time fish tailing in the 6 speed**

**Real bad boy tell em come and get me**

**I'm at the fight, been kinda like Bellmen**

**Only took the trip to the truck twice**

He was no joke. It was amazing. Nadeshiko like she believed him. Nagihiko was nodding in sync with her. Temari stood there smirking. She was shifting from side to side each time.

**Unpacked the Mac 11 and air max's**

**Stuff six figures in my damn air mattress**

**Uh, I'm in love with large bills**

**A dime with a fat ass, thin waist and tall heels**

**Yeah, it's the teflon Don,**

**Hundred carrots in the charm tryna give it back to Sean**.

Nagihiko jumped forward and started clapping his hands over his head, and everyone followed his example. He started to sing.

_Hello, Good morning_

_Lets go, let's ride,_

_Hello, Good morning_

_Hello, Good morning_

_Know you've been waiting for it_

'_Cause I seen you watching_

_So lets go_

_Lets get it popping_

They all started to sing together after this and wow. It was mind blowing. They were a very talented bunch and it was just completely amazing, how good they were. I was curious as to what exactly Nadeshiko would be doing. She was too good to only sing back up.

_**Cause I've been leaning on the bar**_

_**Looking cleaner than the star**_

_**All these broads wont give me my props**_

_**25 on the bank I be stunting on their ass**_

_**And they mad cause the bitch won't stop**_

_Got your boyfriend feeling like a groupie_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_Stuntin like you looking like a movie_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_And everybody know who the truth be_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_I blow cause I'm blowing on the ohh wee_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_Hello_

Nadeshiko sauntered forward and grabbed the mic in one gloved hand. Everyone cheered and I stared in shock and somewhat horror as she began to _rap_. And she was good at it!

I came up in it a little bit self-centered

But did I kill a Queen

Alexander McQueen's got a wrist on glow

The bottles is on po'

Got that shibby shibby yeah shibby yeah ayou!

She twitched slightly and was getting all into it. She looked crazy. Correction…she looked like that American woman, Nicki Minaj. She started walking in place or something of the sort. I don't know what it was. I was still on the fact that she was _rapping_. Like her brothers.

What the fuck I look like? Bitch I run this town

I ain't coming out for less than a 100 thou

Man, the last time I checked I was bubbling out

Got to turn down shows, out in Dublin now

She made a peace sign and she was bouncing forward now and she was moving sort of like a robot as she rapped. It was kind of scary and disturbing. Seeing one of my best friends like that is mind blowing. I _thought_ I knew her and I guess I didn't.

Wait wait hold on, maybe they didn't get that here

Like 11 hundred horses when I switch that gear

I just swerve on them sorta like I missed that deer

Then I press that little button on the sit back chair

She looked like she was driving a car now. I looked at Ikuto with shock on my face and he was smirking down at me. Well, more like looking into my eyes because his face was less than an inch away.

"Your facial expressions are really funny" he murmured. I blushed darkly and he laughed, leaning back.

"Shut up, pervert."

Bitch I do it cause I get it

I got billion-dollar credit

If you got a million dollars you could put it up and bet it

I just be like "Hello, hello" but I never could salute them

Yo Nagi…I do it for you and them!

She saluted the crowd and stepped back. Nagi walked forward and flipped his hair. He gave an award winning smile that most girls squealed at. I saw Rima sitting with a raised eyebrow. She looked annoyed at him. I wonder why. She doesn't even talk to him. Well, that may be because how much she hates him.

_Hello, Good morning_

_Lets go, let's ride,_

_Hello, Good morning_

_Hello, Good evening_

_You blow, you feindin'_

'_Cause you know that you're really needed_

_And I'm the one that you want to be with_

_But right now baby you dreaming_

_Wake up and turn the lights off_

Utau was sitting at a table with Kukai, her hand on her stomach. She was pretty far along. Six months to be exact, that is.

_**Cause I've been leaning on the bar**_

_**Looking cleaner than the star**_

_**All these broads wont give me my props**_

_**25 on the bank I be stunting on their ass**_

_**And they mad cause the bitch won't stop**_

_Got your boyfriend feeling like a groupie_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_Stuntin like you looking like a movie_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_And everybody know who the truth be_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_I blow cause I'm blowing on the ohh wee_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_Hello_

Wow! This song goes on forever…time to blank out…

_Hello, Good morning_

_Lets go, let's work,_

_Hello, Good morning_

_Lets go, let's work,_

_Hello,_

_Turn me up a little bit more; I don't think they can hear me_

_Check this out_

_Bad Boy bitch_

_Lets work_

_Come on_

_Lets work_

_Non-stop lets rock lets work_

_Make you feel good too_

_Don't stop I see you lets work_

_It's that dirty money_

_Uh, How fly is he_

_Your baby momma cry for me like Jodeci_

_So how you not notice me_

_Pull up to the club in the coldest V_

_Ugh. Literally though little _

_Did he know how that jackass Nagi flow_

_How that ass Nagi go so hard _

_Like a crowbar still getting dough_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Yeah I like this, can you feel it_

_Nothing can save ya_

_It's that Dirty money_

_Got your boyfriend feeling like a groupie_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_Stuntin like you looking like a movie_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_And everybody know who the truth be_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_I blow cause I'm blowing on the ohh wee_

(You know, you know, we know, we on that)

_Hello_

There was a roar of approval that brought me back from my daydreams of Ikuto and myself. Nagihiko winked at the bored looking Rima. She sneered at him as catcalls sounded. He looked a little put out before resuming his easy smile.

"Come on you guys! It's almost Christmas. Put it a little more enthusiasm in your screams!" Nagihiko said. Temari grinned and picked up her microphone.

"How you guys doing tonight?" she asked. There was another round of screams of approval. She grinned and tossed her hair back.

"That's awesome! Now, feel free to order food. And just have fun. That's what you're here for! So, if you have any questions feel free to ask a waiter or waitress" Nadeshiko as the quartet ran off the stage. Nadeshiko grinned at me as I gave her a disapproving stare.

"Why didn't you tell me that you rapped?" I snapped. She raised an eyebrow and replaced her grin with a more familiar and demure smile.

"I didn't tell you? Must've slipped my mind…"

"Bullshit."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the song used. Sorry!**

Chapter 19

"That party was amazing" I said as Ikuto dropped me off at my front door. It was about 11:30 now. He nodded in agreement.

"Amu…I have something to give you" Ikuto murmured. I nodded. This is what he had been hiding from me. He slipped a CD from his leather jacket pocket and placed it in my hand.

"What is—" I started. He interrupted me with a kiss. I melted into his kiss and he wrapped is arms around me. He pulled away and nipped my ear. I blushed darkly and gave him a faux glare.

"You hentai" I said, affectionately. He gave me an easy smirk and shrugged. He walked backwards and waved at me.

"Listen to the CD" he whispered before getting on to his navy blue and black motorcycle. He sped off as I opened the door. And out fell Dad and Papa. I groaned in annoyance.

"Where you listening?" I demanded. Dad had the decency to look half ashamed. He nodded once.

"We were curious as to who this Ikuto was. Is he…Tsukiyomi Aruto's son?" asked Dad. I nodded and Papa bawled. I rolled my eyes before tucking the CD into my pocket. I strode upstairs before turning around.

"Goodnight!" I shouted down the stairs. I was in my room before I heard the response. I put the disc into my computer and a sheet popped up. More specific sheet music. And a voice began playing.

"Hello, Amu. I guess you don't know who this is. I'm your mother…I'm not allowed to really contact you or tell you who I am, so don't tell anyone, especially your dads. So please learn the song and meet me in the auditorium at your school. I love you, sweetie and I've always been looking after you. I look forward to seeing you on Monday. Goodbye for now."

The voice sounded familiar and I was surprised that I took comfort in it. My mother? How did Ikuto know my mother? And why did he have this CD?

How could he have kept this from me? I had never really expressed aloud a want to meet my mother but that didn't mean it wasn't there. And I was angry. Exceptionally angry that is.

At Ikuto.

***Fame***

I sat in the auditorium by the piano, playing the song that we were to sing. I had spent all Sunday learning the song. I got to the part where my supposed mother was supposed to sing.

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

The voice floated from nowhere and everywhere. There wasn't anyone to be seen. I looked around and stopped playing.

"Don't stop…" a voice whispered. She was behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder an I continued to play, not turning around and began to sing.

**Then I was young and unafraid**

**And dreams were made and used and wasted**

**There was no ransom to be paid**

**No song unsung, no wine untasted ..**

I was singing the soprano while she was singing the alto. I tried to turn around to look at her but she squeezed my shoulder.

"Do not turn, Amu. Keep playing…" she murmured to me. I did as she said. Something in her voice reminded me of someone. I couldn't place who but their features were drifting back to me.

A beautiful voice.

_But the tigers come at night_

**But the tigers come at night**

Beautiful golden eyes.

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

**As they tear your hope apart**

_As they turn your dream to_ _**shame**_

Cherry blonde hair drifting to her shoulders.

_And still I dreamed she'll come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

Her and Tsukasa? Sensei?

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this hell I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seems**_

_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**_

"Usui-sensei?" I murmured, turning around. Usui-sensei was staring at me in a crisp black suit. As always. Except she had teary eyes.

"You're my mother?" I asked. Usui-sensei nodded blankly before I launched myself at her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, Amu…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I made Ikuto keep a secret from you. Amu, I love you. I've always loved you" Usui…Mom said.

And I cried that day.


End file.
